Harry Potter and Magical Innovation
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: Harry Potter is the Powerful, Immortal, Master of Death. After losing everyone he loves at the Battle of Hogwarts events transpire which allows him to live a new, free, life out in the muggle world at a secluded island estate. Once more, the Potter Luck strikes. Active Same-Sex Pairings, (Gay Harry), Crossover with several franchises including HP, WW, and JP; Slow building.


Harry Potter x Jurassic Park (3rd Story) - Working Title "Magical Innovation"

**Synopsis:** Harry Potter, fresh after the Battle of Hogwarts discovered that there was more to being Master of Death than anyone knew. Having lost most of his friends, his family, and loved ones to the 2nd Blood War, he abandons the Magical World for the Muggle. Will he find love in the midst of adventure? Only time will tell.

**Chapter Setting:** Earth, 1998

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, WestWorld, O/C.

**Disclaimer:** No profit is sought, or accepted, in the publication of this fanfiction. It is purely being written and shared for enjoyment; no remunerations are accepted or expected by the author. All right, privileges, and copyrights belong to their respective holders/owners. I freely admit to having been on a Harry Potter Crossover kick the last few months, and will try to give special thanks to authors who inspired me on my bio page. Until then, however, if you see something similar too another author of this genre, please point it out to me and I will check my notes as to whether or not I could have accidentally modeled my characters, names, places, events after another.

Please enjoy and review with your comments, critiques.

* * *

**THIS STORY WILL BE HARRY/HENRY WU PAIRING**

**Chapter 01. – Friends, Funerals; Peace, and New Beginnings**

* * *

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

**June 1997**

If Harry saw the inside of another cathedral, church, mosque, or synagogue anytime within the next ten years it would be too soon, he thought bitterly.

He'd just left the funeral of his classmate, Anthony Goldstein…he'd lost count of how many this was.

He dreaded the funerals of Ginny, Ron, Collin, and with a sob, Hermione.

As he walked down the street he was unprepared for his world to go dark, having been stunned from behind.

He came to, an unknowing amount of time later, in a well apportioned room, in a house which haunted his nightmares…. he was unmistakably in Malfoy Manor. … in a bed with a balcony view.

Wandlessly he fervently summoned his glasses, and once they slammed into the palm of his hand and thankfully saw his wand was on the side table.

Falling less gratefully than he'd later admit, he managed to get to his wand and noticed that he was dressed in fine silken pajamas which matched his eyes.

"Shit," he cursed as he tried, and failed, to transfigure the clothing into something more appropriate to his (eventual escape) or summon his clothing.

Without preamble a small voice suddenly spoke up.

"The Family be waiting for yous in the Grand Salon Master Harry Potter Sir," the squeaky voice of a small female house elf spoke up before popping away.

The door opened on its own, and Harry, cautiously approached the cloak that was hanging from the peg on the wardrobe.

He did his best to modify the sleeve to conceal his wand, but in the circumstances it would just have to be what it was.

Slowly, and on full alert, spell at the tip of his tongue, he made his way from the room, and down the gallery hallways.

He followed the sneering looks of the busts of what he assumed were Malfoys from ages past down staircases, and through corridors, subtly casting _hominum revealum_, to ensure he wasn't walking into a trap.

Three signatures returned, not including himself.

One was exceptionally weak.

The home was empty apart from the four.

As the shadows drew longer, Harry finally managed to make it to where he heard the voices.

He arrived in an opulent room with rich apportioning, a crackling fire, and expensive looking chandeliers and holders that allowed the room to be bathed in a warm, soft, light.

He was unprepared to see that Lucius Malfoy was laying on a bed which had been erected in the room near the windows which overlooked the expansive rose garden.

White peacocks fluttered about in the distance.

"Can I ask just what the Hell is going on," Harry said palming his wand as Narcissa turned at his entrance, and Draco looked up from his father's side.

"You don't need that here Harry," Narcissa said slowly as her eyes filled with tears.

She pointed to the mantle where all of the Malfoy Family's wands hung.

"Cissy, is that you," Lucius coughed as Draco dabbed his face with a cloth to remove the blood escaping him.

"What's wrong," he asked cautiously looking to Draco.

He still palmed his wand.

"We don't know," Narcissa spoke slowly.

"But he's not the only one," Draco spoke up.

"Despite your hatred for us," Narcissa pressed on, "we do share a family connection on your father's side. His grandmother was my great aunt. There are truly about 5 different ways we're related by blood," she continued wringing her hands nervously, "but that's the most direct relation you may care about."

"We got to you before the others could Potter," Draco said staring down his mother and taking over the conversation as Lucius went into another fit as she swopped places with Draco.

"When the surviving members of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle started falling ill, we heard mumblings that you," he was interrupted by his mother.

"As you formerly held a piece of the Dark Lord's soul within you," Harry looked up at her sharply at this and drew his wand fully.

"AS YOU HELD A CONNECTION TO _him_," Draco said uncharacteristically speaking over his mother, "some thought your magic, your blood, your _soul_, could end this invisible plague."

"I managed to find out they planned to kidnap you from Goldstein's memorial…before we portkeyed out; I slaughtered the team and disposed of them."

Draco got a faraway look in his eye having finished the pronouncement with a worried look about him.

"I abducted you so the conspirators and their family would think the mission was a success. It will be a few days before they expected contact. You have at most three to flee the country."

Lucius began seizing and Narcissa scrambled to get the strap they used to keep him from biting his tongue.

"Fuck," Harry said as he began casting the same diagnostic charms he'd seen both Madam Pomphrey and Hermione cast time and time again which would show if hostile magic was present in the patient's system.

A black glow began to surround the Malfoy Patriarch's Dark Mark, and surprisingly enough Narcissa's womb area.

"We can't dispel it," she said struggling to make sure that Lucius didn't cause himself extreme harm.

"We can't even identify it."

Odd lines, words obviously, began to form to Harry and the more he concentrated on it the more he seemed to understand what it was saying.

"We've investigated every language codex there is….we can't make sense of it….no private healer can," Narcissa said resignedly after Lucius had settled.

_Sustain thy Master. Servant, Heed!_

_Harken unto Death and bring._

_Life eternal, Life divine._

_Soul Sustain, Master Sublime. _

"It's English," Harry said with confusion.

Draco looked up suddenly.

"What do you see Potter," Draco asked with hope in his voice.

"It doesn't make sense…it's a rhyme," Harry replied before repeating it.

Draco and Narcissa shared a look.

Draco and Narcissa had a hurried conversation.

Harry just managed to make out Heir of Slytherin and Second year when Draco spoke sharply, emerging from the little huddle he and his mother had been in.

"Cast…..Cast a _finite_ in Pasletongue toward the mark. Please," Draco begged with hope in his voice.

Seeing no harm in the request, Harry moved to the end of the bed, squared his shoulders, and imagining the slowly moving mark was a real snake, he relaxed and cast the spell.

To Draco and Narcissa, they heard a foreboding hiss, but to Harry: a common spell he was very familiar with.

Instead of the normal white light he expected, a shining emerald light shot from his wand and struck Lucius, before breaking off and striking the Lady Malfoy as well, before jumping once more and striking Draco in his sternum.

Before Harry could look at his wand in wonder, a sizzling explosion tore through the room and a boom knocked Lucius from the bed, and into the windows, cracking them, while the others were thrown over furniture and into far walls.

Elfs popped in and began helping everyone back up, cleaning the place, and repairing the damaged items.

Lucius, for the first time in over a week, slowly began to rise and stand under his own power, and shakily made his way to Harry, stunned and dazed from the blast, standing mutely watching on in confusion…mostly.

Draco was assisting Narcissa back up and looked on at his father's actions with genuine worry at Harry's reaction.

When Lucius finally made his way to Harry, he lurched suddenly and enveloped the shorter man in a bone crushing hug.

Neither Harry, nor the other Malfoys, were prepared for Lucius' actions, nor for the sobbing that began to flow from the sickly, if once proud, man.

With an unsteady, and confused hand, Harry began comforting the formerly dying man.

Looking over, Harry saw Narcissa being comforted by Draco in much the same way that Harry was unconsciously tending to the broken man in his arms.

In Harry's wildest dreams, from the first time he'd met the proud, powerful, and vein aristocratic snob, Harry had never imagined he'd ever see him so…so; _human_.

Especially as the man was a literal enemy of all Harry held as decent, pure, and good.

For the first time since learning of Voldemort and his merry band of bastards, for the first time since he'd learned of the ideals behind the Death Eaters, and their sprog, Harry saw Lucius Malfoy as _human_.

Harry saw the man before him for the first time as more than an adversary and enemy.

He saw a father, a frail man broken and weak who's image, strength, and _power_ within and without his family had been stripped from him.

For the first time he looked around the room, and saw the dust which lined most objects.

He felt the chill of the massive house, and the constant cold that seemed to loom large.

Though the fire burned brightly, and the candles burned tall and bright, an oppressive darkness _lingered_.

As the man continued to sob, Draco and Narcissa came and removed him from Harry, Narcissa shedding tears of her own, as Draco eyes red and puffy, began to trail silent tears as well.

The broken family, confined to this house of horrors after losing their war, wept in joy at the return of their patriarch…almost as though they were _normal_ people.

Harry brought forth his wand, and with a quick swish cleared the dust and grime from his robes which had settled on him after the blast.

A further thought and he cast cleaning the room and sending a pulse of magic throughout the house to open windows and hopefully cleanse the darkness from within.

A rot had been removed from the Malfoy line this day; there was no telling now what the future held for them.

Seeing the family weeping in unison and embracing one another, Harry felt uncomfortable and decided to leave them in peace for a moment before asking more questions.

Harry left the room with a sense of purpose, and began innately casting cleaning magic which the priestly class of Druids which once dominated this island knew.

It was an instinctual magic designed to cleans evil and darkness from a place, and had for centuries been used to rid dark magic, and its lingering malaise, from battlefields, places of great tragedy, and the traces of evil which man in his hubris summons with sometimes the simplest of choices.

Several hours later, after having walked each hallway and traveled the grounds where _he_ and his men had done unspeakable evils in the name of blood purity, Harry once more rejoined the Malfoy Family to come to Jesus.

0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0Oo

After being served a lemonade from a frail house elf that shook far more than Harry expected, the four sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you Pott…..Harry," Draco began slowly.

It seemed he'd broken the seal holding the elder Malfoy's silence.

"Whatever you want, it's yours," Narcissa passionately declared.

"I can think clearly….for the first time in nearly 30 years," Lucius said after a quiet had descended.

"I got the mark when I was a young and foolish man, cock sure of myself and my father's beliefs. I never believed in violence, or killing…I can't explain it. I'd been raised to _know_ I was of superior breeding and class to those of lesser blood status, yet the actions I've taken….the life I've _wasted_…it's as though I was trapped in my own body as more and more of my life was consumed by the beliefs of both my Father, and _master_," he spat.

Narcissa looked away and began crying once more after recognizing the man she'd fallen in love with all those summers ago in the Slytherin common room as having returned to her…finally.

Lucius pressed on as he swirled his own lemonade before downing the cup.

"I don't know what _he _did," he said with a tremble, "I don't understand what _you've_ done Mr. Potter; but I finally feel like myself. I'm back in control of my own body," he said taking Narcissa's hand in his own and comforting her as she leaned into his chest.

"I'm not trying to excuse what my choices led to," he began slowly but steadily, "but the man you fought…the man that took glee in your suffering and that of others…he's gone. That was not the true Lucius Malfoy."

Harry, stunned silent by this tragedy of horrors playing out before him, listened while remaining on alert, tamping down his bile and indignation at the story being spun.

Yet, given the sheer volume of dark magic he'd spent the afternoon dispelling, he couldn't help but believe he was having an honest conversation with Lucius Malfoy.

It was a surreal experience, and once more proof of just how evil and insidious Voldemort was if he exerted this level of control over those he'd marked.

Before anyone could react, Harry cast the same spells which had liberated Lucius upon Narcissa and Draco, to a much less potent reaction from Draco, and no reaction from Narcissa.

A small chuckle from Lucius brought Harry's attention once more to the broken man.

"You're wise beyond your years; you're as clever as your mother," he said softly as Draco finished coughing the last of what seemed to be a black cloud out of his body.

Harry looked up sharply as he met the ever clearing eyes of the disheveled elder Malfoy.

"I was a few years ahead of Severus and his cohort," Lucius continued.

"I observed both your father and his friend's antics while they were still young; but the sheer brilliance of your mother was often a point of _debate_ within the leadership of the Slytherin commons."

"Oh really," Harry asked slamming down his occlumency barriers and clearing his mind as best as he could.

"Yes," Lucius continued.

"She was a kind and caring person who looked after the younger years regardless of House, or heritage. Her brilliance was known outside of both the Slug Club and Hogwarts, and my own father raged for some time during my seventh year, her fourth, that Algernon Herring, one of his business partners with a Ravenclaw son in her year, was considering approaching her parents about a union between the two."

Harry allowed his eyes to widen on a fraction.

"I have to admit prior to meeting the, stunning, Narcissa Black," he said kissing his wife's head, "I had participated in several….spirited…..arguments for the courting of your mother among the old bloodlines. My father learned of my _opinions_ regarding your mother, and that was the summer I was introduced to my _master_, and wed to Narcissa," Lucius as his wife squeezed his hand.

Harry didn't know how to react to what he was being told.

He listened, and he waited.

"It was widely known at the time that Lucius was on more than speaking terms to your mother, but when Severus soured his friendship with your mother she….she had less and less time to tutor members of our House, or maintain the friendships she'd cultivated over the prior years," Narcissa spoke up.

"Ok…" Harry trailed off prompting the conversation to wrap up.

"What I'm trying to say Mr. Potter," Lucius said with renewed conviction, "is thank you."

The three sat in silence a few moments.

"Even as my body played host to the desires of _him_," Lucius eventually continued, "the few traits of my own personality that were allowed to shine through, though warped by foul magic, were among other things my devotion to family, and love."

Harry sat back in his chair and thought of what Lucius was telling him.

"Twisted though I behaved, I fought with every fiber of my being to shine through, to focus on my family, to break free from the bonds which caged me to his service."

"What my Lucius is trying to say," Narcissa spoke up, "is that it means everything to us both," she said rising from Lucius' chest and meeting Harry's gaze herself, "that you saved Draco."

Draco, Harry observed, was looking intently at the burning logs in the fire cackling away as tears slowly trailed down his cheek.

"The Malfoy family has long been cursed since we set foot on these shores from Brittany," Draco spoke up with a quivering voice.

"The women in our family are cursed to wither and pass once a male has been born. You may not have noticed Pott…..Harry," he said looking up and staring straight at his mother, "but my mother is aged beyond her years because of the curse….made worse by the heavy presence of dark magic and _him_," he said spitting into the fire.

"He promised me," Draco continued, "that he would cure my mother of her ailment….break the family curse if I did his bidding. I'm not trying to be cruel as I say this to you of all people," he said shifting his gaze to Harry, "but I'd do anything for my mother….same for my father."

Inside Harry was in turmoil at what he was being told.

Externally, he merely refreshed his drink and took a sip to break the tension which the family before him had been building.

"Family is all we have left. Vol…..Voldemort," Lucius began in a trembling voice, "took most of my inheritance. His minions took glee in destroying my home and family legacy."

"Upon _my_ failure," Draco spoke up, "he condemned my mother to die because _I _was too weak to earn his mercy. My aunt," he spat.

"That vile woman."

"She took glee in parading around with _his _favor and holding over my mother's head and declining health."

"Yet here we are. Whole and healthy….once more united as a family and free of the curses he cast, and seemingly of the curse my family has been too weak to break with literal fortunes spent on the best curse breakers of their time," Lucius hoarsely spoke.

"Our Draco will have the chance to have a true family once more," Narcissa spoke after a silence had fallen.

"Your victory was more liberating that you will ever know Harry," Draco said.

Harry was shocked….yet he filtered the information away with his occlumency with calm, dispassion, and a firmly tamped down his emotions.

"I think this has been quite the experience for everyone," Narcissa said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Why don't we take a break before dinner," she asked with a fresh smile….looking years younger, and much more motherly, than Harry had ever seen her before.

"Why don't you show Harry the stables Draco," she suggested as she tugged Lucius up and began leading him out of the room.

Clearly understanding the order from his mother, Draco rose and invited Harry to follow him.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

The two made their way across the sprawling grounds in the afternoon sun to the stables where Draco introduced Harry to the family's famous, and award winning, Abraxons, as well as other prized thoroughbreds that the family used to enter muggle races from time to time.

"What's this all about _Draco_," Harry said after the tour and finally loosing his patience at the show he'd been put through.

Draco stood stroking the muzzle of a beautiful Abraxon whose hair was as dark as midnight, with almost green tinted wings.

"I said," Harry said stepping closer, "what's this all about _Draco_," Harry said with a bit more of a growl in his voice.

He was unprepared for Draco to turn swiftly on the spot and pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Completely taken aback, and shocked beyond the control of his occlumency, Harry began flailing in confusion and sudden fear at the hungry fervor of the blond's passions.

Finally breaking away, Harry stumbled backward away from his …. Host.

Having the presence of mind not to act disgusted, not knowing that he _was disgusted_, Harry finally stabilized and looked to see Draco standing stone still shoulders shaking as he shook and began to sob.

"What the hell Malfoy," Harry asked with more confusion than indignation.

Draco just sobbed louder.

Harry let him sob for a few moments before he took pity on the man before him, the broken boy he'd once had as a rival…the shattered man who's entire identity had ben shaped around an image of parents so warped by dark magic and those who controlled them Harry scarcely recognized the vulnerable and _human_ being before him.

Reluctantly Harry gave him a hug and let Malf…._Draco_….sob into his chest.

He conjured a couch big enough for the two to sit in and among the horses and other animals, Draco's sobs lessened as Harry did his best to comfort the teen.

Harry was surprised to find he'd unconsciously began stroking Draco's hair as well as tracing small circles along his back as he sobbed.

Time passed as Draco cried out while Harry contemplated the absurdity of this situation, and confronted his own prejudices and juvenile hatred for his once rival.

Draco's sobs had stopped a short time ago, but he'd begun shaking quietly.

He'd begun to trail circles and patterns along Harry's thigh with his thumb, before turning over to lie on his back and look up at Harry from through bloodshot eyes.

Somehow, Draco had taken Harry's hand into his own had ran his own hand along Harry's jaw and somehow began caressing his face.

"I….I always fancied you," Draco admitted in a horse voice.

"I can tell," Harry said with a smirk before he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Draco's brow.

Draco lost himself to his emotions once more, and sat up and slid away from Harry.

"I'm sorry," he began quietly staring at the floor.

"I didn't bring you here for this," he began.

"I didn't even bring you here to cure father…" he trailed off.

"But I'm here, and I did," Harry said taking the blonde's hand once more and pulling him closer.

"You went out of your way to help me…to protect me from the others Draco," Harry said having reached into the blonde's mind and observed the memories of Draco killing his abductors when Draco was laid in his lap.

"If Hermione was ever right about me, she rightly observed I do care more about the happiness and safety of others than I do myself," Harry said bringing Draco's hand to his mouth for a small kiss.

"I've seen your true heart Draco," Harry began.

"I've seen your true self; your whole personality laid bare before me Draco," Harry said after Draco had once more collapsed into his chest.

"I don't know what today's, and yesterday's, events will mean for our future, but in this now…I am sorry for all I did to hate you, and I forgive you for all you ever did to anger me."

Harry finished his little pronouncement with a smile and fervent hope rising within himself he didn't understand.

Draco turned with tear streaked eyes once more and began to shake with sobs.

"We're both victims of this war and our birth Draco," Harry said as the shadows drew long and framed the massive barn door in a halo of warm and golden light.

"You…you forgive me?"

"You apologized…..to _me_," Draco said with deep emotion and disbelief in his voice.

"Yes Draco," Harry said with a sad smile.

"We've both lost too much….to many people," he trailed off as a single tear rolled down his own cheek.

Draco's delicate hand cupped Harry's cheek lovingly and with a gentle swipe of his thumb, removed the tear trailing from Harry's emerald gaze.

A gaze he'd so often lost himself in, and had to hide his shame with false anger projecting self loathing onto Harry in a false rivalry.

Nothing else was said between the two as the sun set and returned to the manor.

And the morning and evening, made the second day.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Two days later found Harry and the Malfoy's in their foyer welcoming a goblin contingent and emissaries from Gringotts.

Harry was shocked to discover that the Goblins were eager to meet with him, even though he'd robbed them and destroyed quite a bit of their property.

A small contingent of three goblin bankers, along with five human lawyers, had come to explain Harry's holdings and offering him terms of their…._surrender_….basically making him a senior equity partner in the bank, and all branches in the UK.

Lucius had been sequestered by one of the lawyers who was explaining the present Malfoy family holdings.

"And so _Mr. Potter_," the only female goblin began speaking, "we offer you these terms for your peace and agreeing to hold the Goblin Nation harmless for the actions of both the Goblin Griphook, or those which aided the false Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked over the final paperwork which had been given to him, seeing the goblins were offering him _billions_ of pounds in stock, outright ownership of several investment companies, and profitable properties around the world which helped underpin their mountains of gold.

"These properties," one of the human lawyer began handing Harry several file folders with names like _Apple, Microsoft, Enron, British Petroleum, Global Dynamics, _before settling on a folder named _International Genetics Company, Incorporated_, "are being given to you, whole cloth as a sign of good faith. They've been some of the most profitable at times for the bank, and show no sign of slowing down their return, even with some difficulties you may find with the properties in question."

Harry raised a questioning brow at that.

"We ask Mr. Potter," the goblin female began once more, "that you accept this appeasement in the spirit it was given, as well as this property we've secure to _… retire to_."

Harry accepted several parchments which outlines several tropical islands in the Pacific as being his, and observed that a goblin team had recently vacated the second largest island after constructing and warding a palatial estate for his exclusive use.

"I see," Harry said observing the color photographs of the literal palace which had been constructed.

_Isla Nublar_, the Deed had read.

"It's modeled on the Catherine Palace of Russia….I'm told it's particularly appealing to human _sensibilities_," the goblin finished with a toothy grin.

"Enjoy your islands Mr. Potter. We've warded them to prevent magical incursions, and any unauthorized magical transport. We know you appreciate your _privacy_," she said as the other goblins chuckled.

"Ok," Harry said looking from the beautiful home to the goblins, to the Malfoys, to the lawyers present.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Several weeks later Harry, after learning of the death of so many old bloods and "noble family" patriarchs and heirs had inherited fortunes, lands, and the odd title from, Harry was preparing to depart the isle of his birth for another.

He'd taken a room in Muggle London at Rosewood, and after a trip to Dublin to _Compánach an Lucht Siúil_, he'd purchased a delux model travel trunk with storage aplenty for several _tons_ of family heirlooms, magical items, and muggle things which had caught his interest to stock his new island home with.

"Are you sure you want to go Harry," Draco said enveloping him from behind and slipping his hand under his shirt to make contact with Harry's hot skin.

With a smile Harry continued buttoning his shirt and slowly removed Draco's hand from his person.

He finished tieing his tie and tucking in his shirt. He gave no notice to the pouting face of Draco splayed on the bed behind him.

Finally he turned to the blond who threw his jacket at him.

"I'm sure Draco," Harry said pulling him into a deep kiss before roughly pushing him onto his back, like he liked.

"But we're having so much fun," Draco whined.

"That's all this has been Draco..._fun_," Harry said with a straight face.

"We've connected and shared some beutiful moments these last few weeks, but you know as well as I do that as theraputic and enjoyable as _we _have been...your life is here with your parents and picking up your life as it was."

"And _you _don't deserve happiness," Draco countered with a pout on his face.

He'd not accepted that Harry, _his Harry_, was leaving because a convenient out had presented itself.

"I'm taking a break from it all Draco," Harry said with a smirk at how _adorable_ Draco looked as he pouted so petulantly...covers splayed around him, and his naked chest huffing in indignation.

"I've never been allowed to live. I've never expected to survive. I've never even seen the bloody ocean."

"I'm ready to take a break."

Draco just huffed and looked away.

"You're welcome to visit anytime you want you know," Harry said with a smile as he turned once more to finish dressing.

"Like I'd ever be able to find my way to you like a _muggle_..."

The two continued bickering as the end of a passionate, if short, relationship burned out; the two continued as Harry packed, and then Draco positively _screamed_ as Harry took him rather forcefully three more times before he finally departed from the room, bags packed and awaiting his plane.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

It had been a week since Harry had made his way, slowly and methodically muggle, from the UK to Costa Rica.

He was not pleased at having been met at his private airstrip by a rather pompous weasel like little shit named Peter Ludlow who _ordered him_ to not venture to _his_ islands.

He'd even gone so far as to slap Harry with an injunction from the United State's Patent Court, and from the Federal District Court of Central California (Los Angeles) which purported to _bar_ him from either traveling to or occupying the islands.

He'd torn up the paper and stunned the impertinent little shit and his entourage before making his way to his personal Super Puma and to the southernmost portion of _Isla Nublar_, where his palace had apparently been built into the side of a mountain with absolutely stunning views of the beach less than a kilometer away.

He'd poured over the details of his estate and noticed it was resplendent.

There was a place for his Puma, and he fully intended to enjoy a walkabout the island before the end of the year.

As the door closed behind him, once the last of his civilian crew to staff his new home had boarded, he eagerly awaited the adventure before him.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

The pilot informed them an hour after they'd taken off that they were on final approach, and per Harry's request they were going to enter the island from the East, and then make their way south to Harry's estate.

Harry, from his forward and spacious seat, looked out his window and saw the rolling landscape, the greens, trees, and other foliage which were spread out before them.

In the distance he thought he saw a massive concrete….something near the ocean peeking through the grasses.

The helicopter started banking as the pilot's voice began coming over the overhead speakers advising everyone to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing.

The breathtaking scenery flew buy, and the occasional shadow played in the jungle below which confused Harry as he could almost swear he'd seen something _massive_ moving about.

Finally, the helicopter began to bank right and Harry saw the sand and beach out of the window in front of him…then saw the towers and gold leaf of the palace below as they began to land on the reinforced helipad of the roof.

It was no time before Harry, the flight crew, and passengers in the rear were departing for the exciting and new _Nubes Palace_ below, and the wonderful the expansive grounds it no doubt contained.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

"And so, with the proper application of Gene Resequencing, we will be able to usher in an era where life threatening diseases, Cancer, AIDS, H1N1….the microbiotic dangers that have plagued humanity for eons will be eradicated with the application of science and sheer human determination," Dr. Henry Wu said to the small classroom concluding his guest lecture at the California University of Science and Medicine.

"Your term papers are due in a week, Spring Break or not," the good doctor said as the bell rang and his class of nearly 200 rose and began walking toward the four exits to the room.

"Dr. Wu," a timid female student spoke as she passed him his recent publication _The Next Step: An Evolution of God's Concepts_, "I've just finished your book and I was hoping you wouldn't mind signing it for me," the aspiring geneticist spoke.

Wu smiled and after focusing on the young lady before him identified her as Amanda Keeton, one of the more vocal and _eager_ students that had presented herself to him on more than one occasion since the start of the semester.

"I thought that was your voice Amanda….how did you enjoy the book," he asked not caring to listen to her response as he began writing a standard well wish and signed his name with a flourish as she finished speaking.

With a smile he pushed the autographed book toward her.

"Is that really one of the Karacosis Wutanis," she said pointing to one of the three genetically modified orchids he'd had on display for the students, without mentioning what they were as a test to see who _knew_.

"It is," he said with a condescending smile that the somewhat bright child had to _ask_ for the correct answer.

Before he could go any further, his side door slammed open and in marched a huffing and blustering Peter Ludlow, an important figure in iNGen which continued to direct his, _private_, research and continuation of the genetic revolution that had almost made Jurassic Park a reality.

Henry was not pleased to see he'd brought along his newest division chief, retired general Hank Hoskins, who headed up a new weapons and paramilitary division that iNGen was pursuing after the massive losses of Jurassic Park.

"Henry," the spindly and pompous fool said as the General, in a crisp suit flanked by three security guards in black dress and combat attire, flaunting California's ban on guns on campus' law, began as he strode in as though he owned the place.

"Bye professor," Amanda said as she quickly gathered her book and left through the door nearest her.

"Why are you disturbing me here Peter. Our agreement specifically allows me _private time_, to develop my academic bona fides," he began warningly only to be interrupted by General Hoskins.

"Someone's made an incursion onto Nublar," he began without preamble.

"Your _private stock_ is at risk," he said placing emphasis on the phrase he knew would immediately draw Wu's attention.

Wu focused in on Peter.

"What are you doing," he asked with a condescending tone and sneer taking over his handsome features.

"I'm sending in an extraction team, but I want you to supervise embryonic and technology recovery. We're moving everything from your labs at Mt. Sibo and transferring your research and operations to a section of Isla Sorna…the old worker's village and command compound," Peter replied.

"Oh joy," Wu said turning once more to General Hoskins.

"We need your immediate oversight and expertise to set up the new lab, as well as monitor asset extraction Doctor. Please come with us," he said stepping aside as two of the three armed guards came forward to escort Dr. Wu to the airport where they'd undoubtedly be making an immediate trip to Costa Rica before linking up to iNGen assets.

"General can you please see to it that someone covers for me here? It will be a blow to our efforts if my cover isn't maintained."

"Of course Doctor. We'll have Sanders cover for you. I'm sure you've left extensive lesson plans," he said with a smirk and a chuckle knowing the former Army Colonel and Doctor once Assigned to Army Infectious Disease Research Corps would scoff at having to cover for Wu.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Harry had gotten used to the small staff of 12 muggleborn which had been hired to assist in the management and maintenance of his estate. They along with the small corps of house elves were more than enough to keep the estate functional and homey.

The last two weeks he'd been settling in had left little time for exploration of the larger island though….and that disappointed him as the jungle seemed very lush and inviting.

He was not used to the sheer _size _of his estate or the constant piles of antiquities and heirloom _shit_ which he'd allowed his staff to begin spreading throughout the corridors as it was placed _just so_. Constant redecoration and design of rooms did not interest him in the slightest.

Yet it kept the team busy, and seemingly happy.

He'd found he rather enjoyed the Grand Gallery and it's views of the ocean as he read up and studied magic and muggle topics which interested him.

It had become a grand office for his use, and the staff tended to avoid it unless they absolutely needed him as they recognized he deserved his quiet and private time.

"Where did you want these bookcases boss," Wendell, one of the muggleborn Gringotts had hired to assist him, asked as several new bookcases made from wood found on the island were floated in to hold his small reference library he wanted to stock in his office.

"Over there," Harry said indicating an area near a bank of windows by his desk.

"Sure thing."

Wendell finished his task and soon left as Harry became ever more engrossed in _The Arcanum Grimorum Necronoman, _and attempted to read up and understand the necromantic rituals it contained.

Time passed as Harry made detailed notes in his journal translating the arcane volume that had seemingly called to him from one of the darker vaults of a family he'd inherited from after the Blood War.

A loud…._something_….sounded in the distance completely derailing his train of thought.

With a swish and flick of his wand, he marked the page of his book, and sat it down to move out onto the balcony.

"What the hell is that?!" Harry spoke to himself as he quickly made his way toward the noise coming from the Northern forests that stretched into the valley below.

After he'd made it to where the noise was coming from, he looked and in the valley below the expansive gallery and he saw an _impossibility_.

There, moving toward the water, was what was unmistakably a herd of Brachiosaurus.

With a pop several of the staff arrived on the terrace and grounds below. The house elves followed behind shortly, feeling the tension of their liege at he began to process the scene before him.

From below the terraced gardens of the estate, on the valley trail which the palace sat above, no less than 12 of the magnificent beasts walked calmly as though this was a common occurrence through the foliage, down the gently sloping path toward the beachhead in the distance.

With trumpeting calls, they sang to one another; call and response, singing a tune only they could understand.

Vanishing in a pillar of black smoke, Harry arrived on the lawn with his staff and observed, in silent wonder, the absolute majesty before him.

At a height best measured in stories, the living skyscrapers marched in line, step in step, and providing an impossible parade of wonders to the Potter Household.

"How is this possible boss," Edmond, one of the elder muggleborn which served as head of his facilities and maintenance crew asked.

A man in his mid 50s, the veteran of the First Blood War was shocked by what he was seeing.

As harry blocked the sun with his hand and looked down the line of employees it seemed that several shared his opinion.

"I don't know Edmond….but I'm going to find out," he said dissolving into a pillar of black smoke intent on appearing at the concrete structure he'd seen as they arrived at the island.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

He _loathed _helicopters, much preferring travel by jet or a boat to the headache each trip in the helicopter inevitably caused.

The labs were worth the pain; his _brilliance_ wouldn't be stopped by mere inconvenience, and with an inner resolve Dr. Henry Wu sat back, closed his eyes, and dealt with the pain he was suffering as the security officers snickered…no doubt believing he was airsick like some weakling.

_The brilliant are not weak_, he continuously reminded himself.

_But we do suffer in silence with dignity_.

"Heads up! We're 10 minutes out," the pilot called out, annoyingly loudly, from the speakers near Wu's head.

Wincing in pain as his temple throbbed, he was unprepared for the transport to suddenly hit turbulence and shake violently.

Wu, and the 10 men crammed into the Black Huey, were unprepared for alarms to suddenly start blaring as the craft shook, and jerked as though it had just impacted with something solid…..at 1,500 feet.

"What's happening," Wu panicked and called out only to be ignored.

Shouts were coming from the cockpit, but Wu couldn't make them out…but he could clearly hear the words which sent fear into his heart.

The pilots suddenly began calling out a Mayday alarm and switching several toggles that made alarms ring out.

"CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Slammed against the window as an explosion sounded from the motor above them, he saw through terror filled eyes the deformed and torn tail fluttering to the ground as the craft he loathed began a death spiral toward the jungle below.

For the first time in his adult life, Wu prayed….and he meant it.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Harry appeared silently as a pillar of smoke, and upon looking around noticed he was on an expansive, and fairly large dock of concrete with large warehouses and storage stations in the distance. A massive sea wall of concrete wave breakers rose in the distance, and the afternoon sun shone brightly that the entire area, while barren, was well developed; or, rather, it had been well developed sometime in the recent past.

Overgrowth was just starting to creep into the periphery of the massive space, and rusted remnants of iNGen marked shipping containers, sheds, and small buildings could easily be made out.

"Where have I seen that logo before," Harry mused as he began walking around, intent on heading toward the outbuilding that was clearly the portmaster's office as it was connected to an octagonal tower with a lighthouse on top.

Taking out his wand he began casting lawn maintenance charms he'd learned from observing his house staff, and asking a few questions about basic home care.

"_Circumcedet; liceat omnibus!" _he cast twirling his wand in a circle above his head before bringing it down sharply in front of him, both arms parallel, before spreading them wide.

A blue circle formed at his feet before rapidly expanding away from him, cutting the grass and shrubs along the way, and terminating at the boundaries of the concrete.

Any normal wizard would be slightly winded for a few moments with the expense of magic required to cut what amounted to several acres of grass, and banishing the trimmings, but Harry didn't even pause in his stride.

With a quick flick of his wand, he cast a building wide _repairo_ at the building.

The groaning of metal could be clearly heard, the snap crackle of windows reforming nearly overpowering to his senses but blessedly short, and by the time he was entering the reformed and cleaned metal door, he heard the last of the distinct click-clicking of tiles for the roof.

Walking into the darkness he cast a building wide _scourgify, and cast several air purification charms to remove the smell of mold which had almost been overwhelming as he entered. _

"_Point Me: Breaker Box!" _he cast and a ghostly glowing blue arrow formed in the air and began gently floating down a hallway to his left.

"Let's see what happens then," he said with a smile following the arrow.

Unbeknownst to Harry, from the edge of the forest a large brown eye, slit like a crocodile, but the size of a silver dollar, observed his movements before a coughing call rang out and in a blink the eye, and its owner, vanished into the dense jungle brush.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry was finally lead to a basement room, which his spell had cleaned and returned to immaculate order, with cages of electrical panels and wiring running from this central location throughout the structure.

"Impressive," he mumbled before racking his memory for a spell Hermione had once drilled into him while they had been on the run during their Horcrux hunt.

"_Caveat Emptor,"_ he cast to no effect.

"Shit," he cursed thinking again.

"_Cabbot Draconum_."

Nothing.

Slapping himself he finally remembered that was a password for the Common Room his First Year at Hogwarts.

"_Causam et Imperium!" _he cast while pointing his wand at the main breaker box.

Sparks and a bolt of electricity left his wand and impacted the breaker box. As ozone filled the air and the steadily building hum of electricity began to sound, Harry stepped back before flicking his wand once more and opened all of the breakers, sending electricity coursing throughout the building once more.

Lights which had long laid dormant began to shine once more; repairs which were just completing as he finished the power spell allowed damaged and inoperable machinery to once more come to life.

At the main floor of the lighthouse a room filled with formerly busted technology, once the top of the line and cutting edge, came to life and began accessing networks and relays long unused, while radios and communications equipment squawked online for the first time in over half a decade.

Multiple computer terminals began automatic boot sequences, and several radios blared to life with multiple voices, accents, and languages beginning to spill over one another.

Drawn to the noise that started to fill the void, Harry slowly made his way from the basement and toward the base of the lighthouse.

The closer Harry got the more he could recognize two predominant languages, English and Spanish, coming from multiple speakers.

By the time he was in the room proper, he was able to easily ascertain that several radios were dialed in to various frequencies.

He looked over and noticed that the main digital clock embedded in one of the walls was off, and with the waive of his wand it set to the right time.

A fog horn sounded above, and from several places leading to the docks unexpectedly, seven times in a one-two, one-two, one-two, one fashion as the clock settled on 3:30.

Curious as to what other programming he'd apparently awakened, he began exploring the room in more detail.

He walked over to what he assumed was the main console, as it had the most detailed bank of electronic and interactive equipment that seemed to be at the main control station for the room.

If he was to believe the restored chart tacked above one of the transponders, after he located and began to understand it, this station was set for broadcast to iNGen San Diego.

He quickly rifled through the paperwork, and giving it a test, he pressed the plunger on the mic and called out.

"Harbormaster San Diego, this is InGen Nublar over…."

He gave it a few heartbeats.

After no response he called again.

"Harbormaster San Diego, this is InGen Nublar do you copy? Over."

There were a few more beats of silence.

Thinking he was having fun with the equipment which was no longer broadcasting, and not seeing any harm in it, he called once more.

"Harbormaster San Diego, this is InGen Nublar. I'm in the repaired and refurbished Harbormaster's Station and have just restored the lighthouse to working order. Do you read me InGen San Diego? Over."

By the time he'd finished he was surprised to receive a response.

"This is iNGen San Diego, Harbormaster Actual. Who am I speaking with…..Can you confirm your coordinates? Over," came the rushed and gruff tone fairly clearly given what Harry assumed to be quite the distance between the parties.

Harry looked around the work station, and saw a series of coordinates on a label which had been tacked above one of the radar screens that was presently providing active weather conditions for the island.

Harry began reading off the coordinates listed hoping it answered the man's question.

"Location confirmed; how in the Hell did you get to Isla Nublar?" came the abrupt reply.

Curious as to why the man would sound so concerned, Harry honestly answered.

"I own the island and live here; why wouldn't I be able to come here?"

Before a response came, a gut wrenching explosion sounded, and a searing heat tore through his chest, indicating that the wards the goblins had set were under attack, or being breached.

Harry fell to the ground as though he'd been decked by a heavyweight champion.

Slowly, and pausing just long enough to vomit, vanish the mess, and repeat the process several times, Harry began to sit up.

He ignored the repeated call of San Diego Harbormaster to respond.

A searing pain suddenly tore through his mental shields, and the image of a smoking wreck, a helicopter cabin with bodies strewn through the trees, greeted him.

A location firmly in mind, and knowing help was immediately needed, Harry dissolved once more into a pillar of black smoke, never hearing the frantic reply or queries of San Diego begging him to seek shelter and to avoid further egress into the island.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Pain.

Existence was pain.

Fear.

Knowing that pain was not normal, and that danger surrounded him caused Dr. Henry Wu to rise in alarm, confusion, and his world once more exploded in pain.

Without thought he looked at his immediate surroundings, and instead of burning wreckage, he found himself in a rather opulent bedroom.

By the light of the moon, but wasn't it daylight just a moment ago?, he noticed gold leaf on the crown molding, and fine silks draping the walls. A small fire crackled in the night casting a warm light by which he could take in the blurry shapes of a man in a wing back at the foot of his bed.

A man.

A room.

He had been traveling.

There had been an explosion.

He was above Nublar.

_Nublar! _

Danger!

With a gasp he sat up immediately, only to feel a sharp pain in his side which caused him to yelp aloud.

In a flash the man by the fire was awake.

_The fire…It will attract predators! _

"Put it out," he sluggishly called, rolling from his position, falling to the floor, intent on extinguishing the fire.

"What?" came the confused voice of the man.

"The fire….put out," he hoarsely begged while trying to crawl toward it's glow.

He began to cry as his body failed to answer his mental commands.

"Danger! Put it out," he sobbed pointing to the hearth.

Confused, and concerned for the wellbeing of the severely injured man, Harry snapped his fingers and with a mental command the fire in the hearth extinguished completely. No embers or smoke remained of the rather fresh logs he'd added to the coals before he'd nodded off.

"Danger; carnivores," the man once more spoke in a weak voice before he passed out.

In alarm Harry stood, and with the sweep of his wand in the general direction of the injured man, he levitated him once more into bed, and began casting diagnostic charms and spells to ensure that his wounds had not opened.

His spells came back reading the man had a rather nasty infection spreading and a high fever.

He had likely been acting in the throws of delirium.

He summoned a few bottles of muggle friendly potions which had been brewed to treat the man, and sole survivor, Harry had discovered on the island the day before, and banished the contents of the bottles down the man's throat.

So far he'd been responding well to magical treatment, which was often iffy with muggles, and was glad to know he was likely going to survive.

The representatives from Gringotts were scheduled to arrive within a day to explain what was happening on this island, and what exactly International Genetics Corporation, Incorporated, a company and whose assets he apparently owned outright, had been doing here prior to his occupancy and residency.

With a soft pop, one of the elves which had been helping with the stranger arrived and after a hurried discussion, Harry moved out to let the dedicated nursemaid ease the man back into some form of peace.

Harry missed the whimpers and groans of the man as he popped away to his office.

He had a floocall to make.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Across the island, away from the heavily enchanted and fortified Nubes Palace, in the Northwest of the Island a Cargo freighter carrying several passengers made dock at the abandoned pier which once served as the exclusive entrance for Jurassic Park's Executive Officers.

Dr. Sarah Harding and her group of environmentalists were on a mission from John Hammond himself and quickly, and as quietly as possible, began offloading several armored vehicles and support craft which would allow them to conduct an early census of the island's inhabitants.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

The Grand Entry Hall of Nubes Palace still struck Harry every time he wandered through. With a bit of a forlorn sigh he knew Draco would love it.

It had been three days since his guest had been discovered and the Goblin Delegation were due to arrive via intercoastal floo, as apparently his palace was only connected to the islands of the Muertos Archipelago, and their closest neighbor, Costa Rica.

"Lord Potter!" Arnold, the Administrator of the Estate called out getting his attention.

"Our guests arrived moments ago and are being directed to the Garden Salon," the biracial and elderly half-blood announced.

"Lead on then," Harry said as the two quickly made their way through the seeming miles of corridors before arriving on the 2nd floor of the estate entered a room with expansive windows overlooking the impressive rose and flower gardens below as the golden sun caused the verdant green leaves of the citrus trees in the distance to shine like emeralds in the wind.

"Greetings Lord Potter," Gilgamesh, the elder goblin began.

"We were told you had pressing concerns as to the nature of this island and iNGen? I've brought along both Gringotts council, Barrister Niles Hoffsteader and Mr. Reginald Berkely who is handling the iNGen file, and Attorney Morgan Festerling, who the bank has privately retained to represent the trust most of your properties are managed by."

Arnold welcomed everyone to take a seat around the large glass coffee table in the couches and chairs that famed it as Reginald began an overview of himself and the portfolio he managed.

"My name, Lord Potter, is Reginald Berkely and Gringotts, through their affiliated enterprise of The Hereford Group, has retained my services in managing many properties and enterprises which fall under the Potter Estate. My specific area of expertise is International Genetics Corporation, Incorporated, or iNGen for short," the thin and young man began.

"The company I'm managing for you is a genetics company which began from humble beginnings in the late 60s like most genetics start ups for the time, with the main difference being that InGen has more or less had several…interesting….patents which they've capitalized on over the years and which provide them a unique niche in the world of capitalistic genetics."

At Harry's quirked brow he clarified.

"They've got several patents that allow them to make rather effective cancer treatments and 10 years ago they patented a process for gene therapy that could revolutionize medical science as we know it … if the FDA and world health monitoring agencies approve for human trials."

"That's all well and good," Harry cut in, "but how in the Hell are there dinosaurs on this island and why did a military helicopter bearing the InGen logo crash on my island," he asked in a deadpan tone.

He sat back and waited for an answer.

None came as Reginald dug through files.

Outside the group could hear the trumpeting call of the brachiosaurus through the open window.

Finally, Niles spoke up.

"Reginald wouldn't have any way of knowing this Lord Potter due to several secrecy contracts in place, but originally this island was to be home to Jurrasic Park, a wholly owned subsidiary of InGen which, among other things, housed genetically engineered dinosaurs which John Hammond had managed to bring to life from the blood of dinosaurs collected from fossilized amber containing mosquitos which had once dined on the beasts."

"What I know is that Mr. Hammond and the governments of the United States and Costa Rico have worked together to sequester the islands and preserve them so long as the dinosaurs remained."

"So…. my house is in the middle of a nature preserve?" Harry asked incredulously looking directly at Gilgamesh.

"No Lord Potter, we aren't in the preserve," Niles continued.

"We're actually in what would have become known as Sector 1 Near the Southeastern Ferry Landing," he said taking out his wand and conjuring a schematic type map which showed a breakdown of "Jurassic Park."

"The islands," he continued, "are not open to the public and are strictly prohibited….perfect for a magical in isolation."

With another wave of his wand, Harry's estate was mapped out in yellow showing several acres of beach and forest had been warded for his use and with another, the ward scheme and magical, and muggle, protections were displayed and explained.

Harry though couldn't stop his eye from traveling to the original park, looking to the creatures roaming near his curtain wall and grazing on the lower steppes from the apple trees.

Harry asked for information from Niles on which dinosaurs were on the island and after some digging he received a list.

Harry compared the list to the projected map of the park before with a scowl, he poured over the map focusing on where creatures would have originally been houses and which creatures were known to still exist. He then let his staff look the informaiton over before rounding on Gilgamesh.

Anger began to grow as he shook the paper list of dinos Niles handed over listing of the known dinosaurs on the island.

"You little bastard! Why in the name of all that's Holy would you settle me on an island of fucking dinosaurs! My staff could be eaten!" He said as he rose and the chair flew back into the wall….shattering into a thousand pieces as his magic lashed out at the nearest object.

"My Lord we picked it because of the concentration of magic and its isolation! There are natural wells and sinks of magic here in concentration not seen before or elsewhere not claimed by various world ministries!" Gilgamesh said as he began backing away in fear.

"When the goblins undertook to treat with you, we were looking for an environment suitable to your magical abilities and we didn't look into the history of this island or the other holdings of the company that owned them. We were honestly intending to gift you a retreat and sanctum where you could study magic or muggle science at your leisure…._away from us_."

Calming slightly, Harry gestured and the chair his magic had destroyed in his anger reformed.

"I want Luna Lovegood here before the week is out as well as Charlie Weasley and everyone from InGen that I need to speak with that can explain this island, the science behind it, and how best to gather and contain these creatures or else I will be most _displeased_," he said as his eyes flashed green.

"Get me the world's best at what it's going to take to bring this island under control and damn the costs! If there are honest to fuck dinosaurs here, I want whoever I've got to have to help make this fucking place safe….and sustainable."

Gilgamesh's eyes took on a greedy look as the idea of profit suddenly replaced the look of fear Lord Potter had instilled in his people's collective psyche.

Sustainability implied a lot of …. _Potential_ for this island and it's original purpose may yet be fulfilled based on this single command.

Immediately he began barking orders in gobeldygook to a subordinate, and would continue to dictate for some time even after Harry left the room.

He dissapperated leaving behind an assembly recoiling from the power leaking from him in his anger.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

He woke with a start.

Confusion met him as he took in the opulent room he found himself in, and the oddly antiquated bottle iv drip that was feeding some line of _something_ into his arm.

The almost fluorescent blue drip immediately caught his attention, before nausea overtook him.

Stumbling from the bed Dr. Henry Wu, the world's premier geneticist…in his own mind…used the antique iv as a crutch.

He stumbled into the attached en suite bathroom and promptly emptied his stomach.

A small pop greeted him, like a gun shot, and blearily he turned to the sound and observed a midget….a very leathery skinned midget with numerus wrinkles about the head.

"Wa…..water…" he croaked out before turning his attentions back to vomiting.

"Water for Mister patient! Marigold be right back," he strangest voice called out, but Henry barely heard let along registered the odd cadence and helium like pitch of his diminutive nurse maid.

Coming up for air finally, he was unprepared to have a cold glass pressed to his hand.

He greedily drank soothing the white hot knives seemingly stabbing at his throat, before turning once more to the bowl and expelling the contents of his stomach anew.

It was a process he repeated several times before the water managed to stay down.

"Thank you," he weakly got out before turning to thank his helper.

The sight that greeted him was one he was unprepared for.

What stood before him was not human….yet it spoke.

And more pressingly to Henry it wore a blue maid's uniform with dark blue apron, white stockings, black shoes, and colorful kerchief bonnet as though she were some goblin from the Urials….

"Marigold be so glad Mr. Patient has awakened," the creature said with a snap of her fingers as Henry began to float, literally float, midair.

"What's going on?!" he shrieked having completely lost focus on the inhuman appearance of the creature before him.

"Mr. Patient calm down! Marigold be your nurse Sir! Stop fidgeting and Marigold can take yous to be checked up by Madam Preston…she be taking good care of yous!"

Before Henry could protest there was another snap of the little creature's fingers and suddenly a leather backed, and overstuffed, antique wheelchair began wheeling toward him.

He gracefully landed in the thing and his iv pole seemingly morphed and melded into the back of the chair.

"I'm hallucinating…" he said once he was settled in and the absurd little being had wrapped his legs with a very soft blanket.

"Marigold be having instructions that once yous awake we take you immediately to Madam Preston," and with that Henry, still believing himself to be delirious and delusional, sat back to enjoy the ride.

Doors seemed to open on their own, and they exited the room he had been housed in into a fairly bright corridor of hallways lit by candle sconces of all things.

Given the sheer number of candles and how, surprisingly, bright they were Henry was pleased to note the overall free flow of air and cool instead of the stifling heat and smell of fire to be expected in such a circumstance.

"She be in the Hermitage by the roses after Master see the need to bring in dedicated healer to staffs," the little creature said conversantly and before Henry new it they were into a well lit corridor with Massive windows that showed an extensive garden and a palatial outbuilding in the distance.

"We be walking until yous have the strength to take floo," the creature said leaving Henry's side and walking ahead to open doors.

Before he knew it they were on a stepped porch with marble column railing, and stairs….

"How will the chair get down?" he asked his seemingly imaginary companion.

"Like this!" She smiled and with a snap of her fingers the stairs before him collapsed and formed a gently sloping ramp.

Before Henry even realized it they were among the lush grasses and flowering trees/plants.

Looking back, he could have sworn he'd just exited a European castle….but that was impossible…he wasn't remotely near Europe the last he could recall.

They were on their way to do something…..somewhere….but at the moment it was eluding him.

In short order Henry was directed from the porch of what Marigold referred to as the Hermitage, a rather opulent looking building with multiple chimneys, and gold leaf…certainly bigger than his own home….and the creature kept referring to this as a mere outbuilding.

Finally crossing the threshold of the baby blue building, Henry was unprepared to enter a marble and gold wonderland….even less prepared to see it was abuzz with activity…dozens of voices could be heard, and one female voice was shouting above them all.

Marigold, unperturbed by the shouting, continued on and the self propelled chair brought Henry along for the ride.

They eventually left the vestibule and main entrance which spanned the entire building and reached one of the four divisions of the building Henry could readily identify.

Interesting enough, in English and some foreign language, a plaque hung over the corridor Marigold had brought them to:

Brewery, Potions, and Dry Storage

The words made sense, but their presence did not, to Henry.

Before long his chair finally stopped in an antiquated, seeming, kitchen or chemistry lab where several people were arrayed before small … _cauldrons_ … of all things and a woman in a very prim 1920s dress with green over robes and some _odd_ markings barked orders.

Henry was started to note the absence of Marigold and a quick search found her on approach for the stern woman.

A quick conversation had the woman suddenly directing her penetrating gaze at Henry and he squirmed in his seat.

"Anderson please take over; I'm needed for a patient," he heard the stern voice from earlier practically bark, which contrasted with the general beauty of the woman Henry could appreciate in the _artistic_ sense.

Robes flowing behind her the woman swiftly approached Henry before taking out a small stick and with a sharp upward sweep he found his chair suddenly spinning about face and making its way, once more without aid, through the corridor they'd just entered, back to the main entrance, and then down another separate corridor before entering what was unmistakably an examination/procedure room.

With a crack Marigold appeared suddenly, and with another snap he found himself floating up onto the exam table just as the woman entered the room.

"This is a very vivid delusion….am I dying," Henry spoke up as the woman caused multicolored balls of light to impact with his body, or shone various colors of light from her stick about him.

"I would sincerely hope not…. Especially not after crashing on me not less than 5 times, and spending 36 hours straight keeping your liver and kidneys from failing," she grumbled.

Another swish of her stick and a clipboard in a cubby labeled _Doctor's Notes_ floated to the side of Henry, and a fountain pen, of all things, opened itself and began writing in information on some strange looking paper.

"The new organs seem to have grown in rather nicely," she began as the pen and floating clipboard seemingly began taking notes or transcribing information the light revealed to her.

"The muggle variant of skelegrow we developed with the aide of Lord Potter has stabilized and the elastication feared has not presented itself; musculoskeletal systems and structure appear nominal and to have grafted well to the patient's DNA. The re-grown organs, the kidneys, liver, pancreas, appendix, most of his bowels, and several muscle groups on the patients medial chest cavity, and entire right side, have completely recovered from the pulverization and crushing that the patient experienced from the initial injury event."

Henry took a deep breath; having just enough independent medical knowledge, and being a doctor of Genetics, he suddenly sobered up and began to panic.

"What happened to me!?"

"What's your name sir?" the woman suddenly asked changing her entire tone and demeaner.

A soft white light began to shine from the tip of her stick as she ran it back and forth in front of Henry's panicked gaze, unknowingly casting a calming charm on him after his vitals had spiked so suddenly.

"Henry," he replied after taking several deep breaths.

"My name is Dr. Henry Wu…I'm a geneticist with InGen, and I was in a helicopter," he said as a piercing throbbing pain shot behind his left eye.

He cried out in pain.

"Damn," the woman Marigold identified as Madam Preston called suddenly as her stick cycled several colors.

"Calm down Mr. Wu," she began as Marigold helped lay him down and restrain him on the exam table.

"You've had a slight aneurism. I just need to repair the bleed or else you're going to suffer brain damage…at best. Please be still," she said as she began casting several spells in lightning fast procession which seemingly numbed his scalp, removed his skull, repaired the ruptured blood vessel, and returned his skull to a normative state with only a pink patch of tissue any indication he'd just had brain surgery.

Having seen all of this, which took less than 10 minutes from start to finish in a mirror hanging in the corner of the room, Henry now sure he was aware and fully awake, cycled through dozens of emotions before calming down.

Once free from whatever restrains these people had used he sat up slowly as the Doctor….Preston….continued to dictate his chart and most recent procedure.

"Who are you people," he calmly asked after Marigold, once more, placed a cool glass of water in to his hands which he gladly drank before changing it out for a steaming cup of some tea that smelled vaguely of chamomile and lavender.

With a smile Madam Preston removed his iv, as it had completed its purpose seemingly, and took a seat in the old fashioned rolling wooden desk chair that sat at the rolltop desk in the exam room.

"My name," she began slowly, "is Healer Marie Preston. I am a Master of Magical Medicine and Potioneering, having obtained a SMART Degree in both the fields of General and Ritualistic Healing, as well as Potion Augmentation and Development. In terms you may more readily understand," she clarified seeing the confused look upon her patient's face, "I'm a doctor of emergency and internal medicine, specializing in experimental treatments, with companion doctorates in pharmacology and bio-chemistry."

A slow look of understanding crossed Henry's face.

"So this is an experimental research hospital," Henry asked incredulously looking around at the practically ancient anatomical charts and furnishings straight out of a history book.

Madame Preston rose and so did Henry before being seated once more into his chair.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden Dr. Wu….I think the sunshine and being among the roses will be good for helping you accept some of the answers you need."

"Please prepare a light lunch for Dr. Wu among the Blue Moon Roses. We will be there in approximately 10 minutes. High Protein and medium sugar," she finished as Marigold popped away.

"At once Madam," Marigold said before popping away.

The two made their way from the Hermitage Clinic and were soon amungst the ornamental flowers and quickly at the rose gardens.

It was amongst the peace of the fountains, statuary, and roses that Henry finally relaxed and began asking his questions.

"What happened to me….who are you people….are you with InGen?"

Madame Preston sat down on the stone bench near Henry and contemplated her answer before speaking.

"I think the real question you want to ask is are you safe…and of that, I can reasonably assure you Dr. Wu. You've been under my direct care for over two weeks now and prior to that you were directly under the care and observation of one of the most … _powerful_ … individuals I've ever come across attempting the healing arts," she began with a far away look toward the palace in the distance.

"As to what happened to you, I understand you were involved in a helicopter crash," she said nearly stumbling over the word as though it were foreign to her, "and you were the only surviving member of several….mercinaries….or military type officials that were trespassing upon Lord Potter's lands."

Suddenly memories returned to Henry and he blanched.

The smell of smoke, the whine of engines, the screaming of men….the absolute pain and surety of death…then darkness.

White knuckles gripped at the arm rests of the chair as he recalled the sensation of falling thousands of feet and smelling what he sincerely hoped was not cooked human flesh.

"We were conducting a survey of Isla Nublar for the company," Henry began slowly recalling a cover story that the company had long ago briefed him on.

"We maintain several ongoing projects regarding genetic bio-engineering on that island and there is native wildlife to the island that can be quite hostile to scientific observation and efforts. We also feared reports that some of the uniquely bio-engineered species we maintained were being actively sabotaged or interfered with by a rival genetics company," he said peppering a story with just enough truth to hopefully convince this woman of his sincerity.

"Could you please put me into contact with my company? I need to report in," he tried not to plead with the woman.

"There are no phones at Nubes Palace Dr. Wu," she began slowly.

"However Lord Potter has managed to establish contact with the mainland at one of the ports here on the island," she rose slowly and began smelling the roses.

"One thing you should know Dr. Wu…" she said slowly turning to him.

"We know about the dinosaurs of InGen," she said just as a trumpeting call sounded in the distance.

Dr. Wu had just enough time to turn and look down the embankment before them and see the crown of several heads of Brachiosaurus.

Panic once more met his voice.

"We're on the island!?"

"We have to leave at once! There's no containment anymore," he screamed trying to find some way to command the chair to move yet it stayed in its place.

A rosebush beside him suddenly wilted and the flower petals burst into flame as they fell to the ground.

"Calm yourself Henry," she said once more bringing forth her wand and casting a calming charm.

She also began casting several subtle charms to immobilize the man.

"We're perfectly safe. There are protections around this palace you can't begin to imagine let alone comprehend. Lord Potter has ensured our safety," she said casting her wand about and layering several calming and diagnostic charms about her patient so she could know whether his injuries would be affected by his rapid changes in mood.

With a furrow of her brow she did note that there seemed to be an aberration in his brain chemistry from his prior readings, and his aura was slightly off from how it had been when she'd initially met and treated the man.

The man had read completely muggle each and every time she'd intertacted with him over the last few weeks…but something was different now.

Something in him had changed and was beginning to have an effect on him.

She looked between him and the smoldering rose bush.

Potions, when used on muggles, were known to have odd side effects. The practice had largely been abandoned, if not outright banned depending on the country, since the time of the effect of the Great Secret in 1630.

The damage done to the plant though…it was too directly to be magical discharge from a potion. It was almost as though…._impossible_.

She looked closer toward his aural readings and slowly a band representing magical potential was emerging, and the empathic band was expanding steadily if slowly.

_Muggles can't do accidental magic_, she thought frantically as several new charms were cast and with a powerful bit of conjuration her notes and dicta-pen were at the ready to begin taking new dictation for the patient's file and her research notes.

Not only did it seem the good doctor was _developing_ a connection to magic, but also undergoing a radical change in personality and brain chemistry as well.

"Doctor Wu," she began slowly once the man was calmed significantly, "I brought you out here to calm down and have a nice lunch and I can assure you that none of the InGen creatures can get to us. I am reading some changes to you that I don't understand right now which I believe to be fueled," she scrunched up her face momentarily before relaxing as though the words she was about to speak soured on her tongue, "by your distressed state and by the experimental potion that Lord Potter initially devised to help stabilize you."

The evasive teen refused several of her requests to know the nature and type of potion that he'd ordered be maintained in the iv drip of _her _patient.

He'd stoically refused every attempt and none of the house elves would dare disobey their Master's confidence.

Henry took several calming breaths, not wanting a repeat of the earlier episode where he'd apparently suffered a god damn aneurism, and actively began attempting to calm his racing heart.

"I'm sorry Doctor," he began slowly, "it's just the idea of being on the island is terrifying to me. I have only been to one section since the park failed and …. I ….I just don't want to be here," he all but begged.

Henry's lunch suddenly arrived on a small table and Healer Preston continued to chat with him, explaining her biology as a witch, the fact that magic was real, and that was how he'd been, for lack of a better term, reclaimed from the clutches of death after a crash that should have killed him.

He would be surprised to receive correspondence in the days coming that would let him know that InGen celebrated his survival and confirming that his research would be allowed to continue even during his convalescence on the island.

* * *

Chapter 2. – Meeting of the Minds

December 2000, Commencement Carnegie Mellon University

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome on behalf of Carnegie Mellon University and the Doctoral Class of 200!" the speaker, wearing the chancellor regalia of Carnegie Mellon began inside the Mellon Arena.

"This class holds some promise for the future, and to that neither I or the staff of this university have any doubt. Assembled here, receiving doctoral degrees in Robotics fields ranging from programming to design, and from artificial cognition to motor functions…these students have dedicated long hours and intense study over many years to shape the future of industry, of healthcare, and perhaps one day even to revolutionary redefining the science and possibilities of robotics."

"On behalf of the University, I say congratulations for your hard work and effort. You will be sorely missed but never forgotten, as making your mark on the world and moving our peoples forward through your chosen fields will be more important than the mere nostalgia of your old professors," he stated as there were several chuckles among the dais and students assembled.

"I now turn the dais and podium over to your valedictorian, and might I add not only youngest graduate of our Ph.D. program, but an individual of supreme talent and drive which has resulted in not only a Masters in Computer Programming and Design at the age of 7, but the youngest recipient of a duel doctorate in the fields of Robotic Engineering and Artificial Cognition in the United States, if not the World."

"This young man, at a mere 13, embodies the same generational genius that the likes of Tesla, Bell, Turing, and Gates represent for human progress; Ladies and Gentlemen, Graduating Class of 2000, I give you Doctor Robert Ford!"

A loud cheer swept the crowd as the highly accomplished teen, who was well liked and well respected for his kind and gentle nature, swept the building from those who knew him, and from the crowd awed by his accomplishments at such a young age.

The teen walked to the podium wearing his doctoral regalia, orange contrasting starkly with the Ph.D. black as the College of Robotics belonged to the Engineering Department of the University and the fields were still so relatively new no unique colors had been assigned to Robotics.

Once quiet and calm returned, he began his speech.

"Hope," he started simply as the PA system carried his cultured British accent across the massive arena clearly, captivating all who were before him.

"That's why we're all here."

"Hope for a brighter tomorrow through hard work today. That's why I think our students are unique in the world; your visionary talents have been funneled and guided by principals of a prosperous humanity because of our common _hope_ that lifting ourselves from reliance on mere physical ability can collectively raise our species to a boundless future of prosperity."

"Our hearts may be at work," he continued looking seriously about and meeting the eyes of several of the soon to be graduates and his peers, "but our work should be labors of love….something we can _all_ take pride in, something we can all do better with for our legacy and generations to come."

"There were those who counseled I discuss myself in this speech," he stated with a chuckle, "who encouraged I highlight my relative youth in comparison to my peers, and who advised that it would be sufficient to give a lecture on what _I_ would like to see happen with the brain trust assembled before me as though I have some unique insight into the ultimate designs of the cosmos."

He chuckled at the thought.

"But my friends all I can do is stand before you today humbled by the warmth, the grace, and the unyielding support I received during my time here at Carnegie Mellon. My first recollection of meeting the Class of 200, a short six years ago, was orientation and being assigned to Dr. Lagnston's group…the poor chap thought I was lost from Tom Hanson, as apparently we bear a striking resemblance; I didn't realize I'd be meeting not only my Advisor but a new father that day," he smiled while looking at Tom who was chuckling as the crowd ate it up and laughed along.

Several instructors on the dais were laughing at Professor Langston who was offering a mea culpa.

"Our work," he continued "is going to be not only a part of our life, but a reflection of our lives much like children are for their parents. I have no doubt that this Class will birth wonders and marvels the world has never contemplated, let alone seen, before."

"To the Class of 2000, I raise my glass," he said taking a bottle of water that had been provided in the podium, "and I toast you all to challenge yourselves continually, to seek that which is unknown, and to innovate for innovation's sake…but hopefully not just _automation_," he teased toward those earning a certificate or special degree for industrial automation.

"Lastly my friends, I will leave you with this quote from the Bard himself and hope that it will guide you as it has inspired me at times to look beyond myself and to consider the larger impact a single individual can have in a field, for his community, or for his peoples: 'Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them.'"

"I challenge you friends to not be afraid of greatness, and to achieve your goals boldly, decisively, and lead us all, collectively, to share in the greatness of your vision. Thank you, and Godspeed!"

The crows erupted in polite applause, and the graduating class all cheered and rose for a standing ovation as the crowd of family and supporters soon joined them.

The ceremony proceeded shortly after that and a select group of graduates, including the newly minted Dr. Ford, proceeded to the VIP lounges at the Arena normally reserved as corporate suites for the Hockey fans the Arena primarily played host to.

Robert was surprised to note that his father and family were present, and standing near a banner quite vividly proclaiming:

CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2000

The Future Is Today; Now Boldly Go!

International Genetics Corporation, Inc.,

a division of Marauder Investments, Ltd.

_Interesting_, Robert thought.

Not more than 30 of his classmates from the College of Robotics, and several more from the various collages of the University, were present.

An odd number of seeming graduate students were present, but none Robert recognized.

There seemed to be a proportional number of suits to those wearing regalia, which had supposedly broken into groups.

Arrayed before him was one of the most expensive buffet's he'd ever seen. Shrimp Cocktails, oysters, a fillet mignon grilling station, salads, caviar, lobster….someone had shelled out a pretty penny for the gathering before Robert.

He quickly greeted his father; the rather simple man was very proud of him today and his young brother, still in nappies, looked quite perplexed by all that was going on.

Dr. Ford and family were soon ushered to a small table where waiters brought them things from the buffet, surprisingly, and there were soon joined by a young man in a business suite.

His dark hair and vivid green eyes stood out to Robert.

A jagged, fading, scar in the shape of a lightening bolt stood out prominently against the young man's otherwise unblemished face just above his right eye.

The next thing was the pin on his lapel; it was a golden version of the silver ornaments most of the suits in the room had been wearing.

Some kind of shield with a stag, a wolf, a dog, what looked to be a lily, clutched in the talons of an eagle…._no_….a phoenix.

"Greetings all," the young man began as several of the wait staff poured a sweet smelling red wine to go along with the meal.

"Everyone else is meeting with one of my recruiters, and hopefully we're going to be locking in several contracts today," the young man began looking at Robert as he took one of the prawns and dipped it into the cocktail sauce before him.

"I know you're in no rush though Dr. Ford; your future is full of hope, and dreams, and _The Quantum Capacitor and How It's Use will Reduce Circuitry To Neural Pathways_," he said quoting the young man's dissertation.

"Or perhaps _The Feasibility of Caron Nano-Tubes as a means of the transfer of Data through a Micro Filament Network: Positronic Possibilities_."

"You're English as well," Mrs. Ford spoke up as she began to feed little Tommy peas and mash one of the waiters brought around.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied.

"My family originates in Wales with the Peverels and Barrington Court; it's going to be a good 10 years or more before the home is re-purchased from the national trust and renovated for modern living," Harry said as he started digging into his steak, "but my immediate family comes from Godric's Hollow in the West Country near Ottery St. Catchpole and Tinworth."

"My granda' was from Tinworth!" Mr. Ford exclaimed happy to finally meet someone _normal_…or so he thought.

"How interesting," Dr. Ford said as he dug into his meal.

"So what's your name lad," Robert's father asked with a smile.

"Can't you tell he's the highest ranked in the room…I'd wager Senior Vice President of something, or Chief of Staff to the CEO at what I imagine would be the Marauder company? You certainly aren't wearing the insignia of a genetics company," Robert stated while dipping a piece of his steak in his gravy and mash before eating it.

"Very observant Doctor Ford! Very good guess, but wrong on almost all accounts," Harry said with a smile.

Robert took on a frown…he loathed being wrong…his instincts screamed that the logical conclusion he'd come to what the _only_ possibility.

"My name," Harry began taking another prawn and enjoying it, "is Harry Potter; 25th Hereditary Duke of Barrington," Harry took in their shocked expression, "since the line was re-discovered as having survived through my Father's side of the family. My mother was a hard working woman born to a hard working and upstanding Anglican family on the outskirts of London in Surrey," Harry said taking a sip of the wine his house elves had taken to making from the fruits at Nubes Palace.

"How extraordinary," Mr. Frost, an avid historian, exclaimed.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle in Surrey as my parents died in a house fire when I was just over a year old; apparently my father had just re-discovered his titles and claims to family lands when he died. Luckily, he'd spoken to his attorneys and bankers, but they thought I'd died in the same explosion."

"My life's been a fairly regular cavalcade of misfortune and misunderstandings; I only came into my majority recently and among the mountains of shit passed on to me by the perpetual trusts managing various family investments I discovered I'm heir to," he said in an exaggerated voice, "I discovered I owned InGen and a few others…so I formed a managing hedge fund, Marauder Investment."

Everyone seemed to take that whirlwind admission well and focused on their food.

"So what can I do for you today your grace," Robert said placing his utensils down and giving the, seemingly, powerful young man before him his undivided attention.

"Well," Harry began.

"That's just it; I don't know yet," he finished with a smile.

Robert was momentarily flummoxed by the admission, but slowly a smile spread to his face and he started laughing before returning to his meal.

"It would seem then," he said with a smile, "that we have a similar understanding of the future!"

Mr. and Mrs. Ford were completely lost by the conversation taking place and wisely minded their food as waiters brought different dishes and treats for them to sample.

"I've got an island," Harry began slowly, "and it's home to a fairly beautiful tropical environment; about 180 miles from north to south and 150 at it's widest point. It's about the size of South Carolina," he said by way of explanation to Robert's parents.

"And," he said slowly taking a cracker and caviar, "I'd like you to come set up shop. I'll fully fund a research lab for you, you can hire and partner with whoever you want, but I've very interested in seeing if you can make a working android within the next decade," Harry said slowly.

Robert sat back as his mother drew in a breath.

"And," Harry continued, "you're all welcome stay in my home until we can finish repairs on the former infrastructure of the island, but once it is operational again you'll have this to explore," Harry said taking a brochure from his pocket and passing it along to Robert.

Jurassic Park

Home of the World's Only Living Dinosaurs

Brought to you by International Genetics Corporation, Inc.

Incredulous, Robert began tearing through the pamphlet becoming amazed at what he was seeing…at what Hammond had originally designed for public release in 1993 prior to the incident which destroyed his dream.

Finding that little beauty in a water-logged storage building, and several thousands more…seeing what could have been, had convinced Harry that his present mission was not only necessary, but vital.

He was reclaiming the park and intent on staffing it with those who could focus it's goal on bettering mankind through science and advancing several _less scientific_ fields.

"This is ridiculous," Robert said as his mother took the pamphlet from him.

She eagerly read it over before passing it to her husband.

"I've never heard of Jurassic Park…" Robert said as he broke off the tail of a lobster which had just been sat before him and began digging the meat free and dipping it in butter.

"Neither had I until InGen was thrust into my portfolio," Harry said quickly.

"There was a rather incompetent individual, the nephew of the founder, that intended to bring the assets from our island locations to San Diego of all places!" Harry scoffed.

"I quickly gave him the boot, and with a touch of proper medical attention the company's founder was in the prime of his life and back at the helm steering the ship as it were," Harry said with a smile digging into his own lobster tail.

"We did recently have a near scare with some environmentalist and census workers John sent in," Harry said recalling the shocked, and angrily armed group that had stormed into Nubes demanding to know who the bloody fuck he was and how they'd managed to rebuild most of the fencing of the original park since the last census the year prior, and where in the fuck did this palatial monstrosity come from.

"What I want from you Dr. Ford," Harry began looking seriously to the teen, "is nothing less than a miracle…I need an absolutely loyal workforce who will be ever vigilant…never tire…and who will do everything in their power to protect the creatures Drs. Hammond and Wu created from antiquity."

Harry slid over an employment contract and outline of the robotics lab being constructed at present on the planned site of what was to become the Iguanodon Inn, but was instead re-classified as a Corporate Research Center…five square miles blocked for production, testing, and research….all for Robert's use and experimentation.

"I'm setting aside $125 million for your immediate use Dr. Ford…if you accept, and a 20 percent equity share in anything you develop. I'm offering you a starting contract of $10 million for your first five years," Harry offered explained causing Robert to rip his eyes from the contract in shock and his parents to gasp in surprise, but no so loud as to distract the others in the room.

"I have here," Harry said sliding over a binder of legal documents, "the foundations of what I've termed 'The Argos Initiative," which will be a subsidiary corporation of Marauder Investments of which you, and one other brilliant young man I have my eye on," Harry said while looking over at a table where a young black man, at least a decade older than Robert, sat with his family laughing along with one of Harry's recruiters as he was wined and dined.

"Have you met Arnold Weber before today," Harry asked passing along the documents his attorney shad formed for Robert's review.

"He's a bit older than you, but he's certainly no less brilliant," Harry offered.

"He's proven the existence of positrons, and I plan to have him develop a positronic generator in case you were wondering," Harry said with a smile as Robert gave him his full attention.

"Why haven't I met him before," the teen asked almost as though outraged.

"Because," Harry answered simply as his sipped his wine, "he's been at the University of Michigan-Ann Arbor…in fact, many of the graduates which are here today are from around the globe…but I wanted you to interview them…to gauge them, and to select them, or from among them, for the task I have for you Robert," Harry answered simply.

"I'm sure he'll need time to think this all over Mr. Potter," Mrs. Ford began only for Robert to cut her off.

"I'll sign; but I want complete creative control and oversight," he said daring Harry to challenge him.

Amused that the kid was trying to play hard ball, and failing to see the grand scale of innovation Harry envisioned, he played along.

"To an extent….I'll agree, but ultimately you answer to me. Is that understood Dr. Ford," Harry said with a bit of steel in his voice.

Robert had just enough time to agree before his plate was cleared from the table and gelato was served.

Tommy decided this was the moment to make his presence known and to dig in with gusto much to Harry's amusement.

Across the room, Harry caught Henry Wu's eye…a man he was coming to like and appreciate very well.

With a smile and a wink Henry looked away as he continued to wine and dine with the elite of the robotics world, stealing glances every now and again when he thought Harry wasn't looking.

* * *

Chapter 3. – The Argos Initiative and Jurassic Park

July, 2003 … Isla Nublar Sector 2

* * *

The sounds of construction could still be heard in parts of the mammoth structure that had been built into the mountains of Sector 2 as miles upon miles of concrete continued to be poured, dozens of levels of sub-basement continued to be dug and installed, and hundreds of miles of monorail, bullet train, and subways continued to be dug linking the Argos Facility to not only the island's central transit system which was being built, ultimately providing access to the _still_ under construction Jurassic Park which was going to take up 50 square miles of the eastern portion of the island…..drastically reduced in scale from the original ambitions of the park's founder, and much to his chagrin.

As Robert looked out from his concrete….almost sterile….office to the jungle wilderness which lay beyond, well…beyond the massive curtain walls that rose 150 feet into the air, higher than the three tallest dinos on the island stacked on top of each other, which ran the length of the 5 square miles that made up his domain, he allowed himself to smile…finally.

Some dinosaurs still roamed free and were too dangerous to attempt to capture at this point…at least that's how Mr. Potter had explained it. He'd assured Robert that all of the beasts would be captured prior to the park going live that wouldn't be happening until all of the construction and updated security features of the island were installed, tested, and ready to go.

And not to forget that Mr. Potter was demanding a veritable army of automatons to serve as the bulk of the security and labor force for his biology experiment.

If it happened at all it would only be because of Robert and Arnold.

His friend…his business associate…his partner, Arnold, had made a breakthrough recently with his positronic research when coupled with Robert's own theories and models of quantum biological computing, and they'd developed a printer capable of utilizing a proprietary slurry of biological and electro reactive material to "print" a functional circuit board which could integrate with a highly specialized and, again proprietary, digital interface.

Given time, and hopefully with the assistance once more of Doctor Wu, he hoped to one day be able to offer this technique as a means of replacing lost limbs and damaged organs to the greater world.

It was amazing how quickly his own ambitions were being realized now that he was partnered with Arnold and had access to Doctor Wu and Mr. Potter's staff.

Inspired by the continued reports of the progress of InGen and Jurassic Park, Robert had requested, and received approval, from Mr. Potter to reserve Sector 2 of the island for the exclusive use of Argos and the testing of its experimental systems.

This was a time of _rapid_ advancement in computing, robotics, digital control systems, quantum computing, and most of all the foundations for the positronic brain, and its support systems.

"Robert the lab reports on the tensile strength of sample 332A are in, and they're still too weak for my tastes; the android bodies have to be comparable to humans in weight, but at least thrice the strength to accomplish what Mr. Potter has asked for," Arnold said walking in unannounced as was his custom.

Robert turned his attention from the wall in the distance, and far below, and from the greater island as he could see it from so high to focus solely on Arnold.

A smile graced his face as he took in the frustrated and frumpy appearance of his friend.

"That will never do then Arnold…we will just have to keep experimenting until we get the correct mixture that will allow for the strongest hosts possible."

He'd come to refer to the physical bodies of the automatons as hosts….as they would host the great mind specially built for them that Arnold was envisioning.

They were on the edge of greatness….he could almost taste it!

The only thing holding them back at present were the physical aspects; how in the world was Robert ever going to transition his research to flesh and blood so to speak.

Only time would tell.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

John Hammond was the proverbial kid who got the candy store.

His life-long ambition was coming into fruition once more, and in ways he'd frankly never imagined…all because of a magical "boy" and his sincere desire to do _right_.

He stood suddenly from his desk and walked to the glass wall which framed one side of his office and looked down into the refurbished and renovated visitor's center which now stood in all its glory, but was encapsulated in a glass building much bigger than he'd originally envisioned which served as a conference center, event space, park operations, staff offices, and one of not less than several dozens of emergency shelters for future visitors to the park.

"It's grand!" he giggled looking down three stories below he could just make out the T-Rex skeleton and the fossil mound he'd had in the original visitor's center and he could see dozens of construction workers still milling about to and fro running untold miles of fiber obtic cables, wiring, installing modems, air conditioning, power relays, and god knows what else to bring his dream to life.

He was unprepared for his phone to buzz, or for his secretary to call out suddenly.

"Director Hammond, there's a call for you on line 3; an Alan Grant. He was insistent that you would take his call and that he was a personal friend of yours."

"Yes please!" He called out quickly making his way to his desk, once more grateful for the medical miracle Mr. Potter had pulled when treating his cancer and seemingly rejuvenating him.

It had been decades since he'd felt so young and spry, and last he'd heard Benjamin was glowing about the medical care Mr. Potter's people provided.

He wasn't so thrilled that his dreams of automation and total guest immersion had been scrapped by Mr. Potter, but looking back on the failures of the first park, even he was calling it that, he had to admit there needed to be more fail safes and controls.

"My dear Doctor Grant! How have you been?" John said with an honest smile on his face.

He smiled as he listened to the man's reply.

"Wonderful, and Doctor Sattler….is she well?"

The conversation and small talk continued for a few moments before Grant asked a question he'd hoped the man wouldn't know to ask.

"Alan," he said with a somber look coming over his face, "I can't confirm or deny rumors….it's not good for business, but what I can confirm is that the mistakes of the past will not be repeated so long as I draw breath. InGen has come quite a way, and brought along multiple scientific disciplines with it."

"Did you know we've made honest to god transparent aluminum?"

He activated the phone's speaker and sat the handset back in the cradle as he turned from his desk to retrieve a model of a viewing platform that Harry had approved for installation into the pens and enclosures for the Creature's Habitats.

_No John I didn't know that_, the exasperated voice of Dr. Alan Grant could clearly be heard saying as John lifted the scaled model of the soon to be T-Rex enclosure from the shelf behind his desk and he placed it by his phone.

"Oh yes Alan; marvelous thing!" John continued excitedly either not realizing or caring that Alan didn't want to discuss it.

"We'll be able to make glass that's barely an inch thick and stronger than nearly a foot of titanium with this recipe that Mr. Potter's people cooked up; transparent aluminum is a bit of a misnomer," the old man happily explained, "but as it's the most plentiful ingredient by volume, and the easiest to pronounce, I tend to agree with the workers that the name should stick….copyrights be damned," he said with a chuckle as he looked over to the framed, and autographed, poster of William Shatner for Star Trek IV that Harry had presented to him along with a sample of the miracle substance.

"Apparently it's a superconductive material as well, and when paired with a thin strip of a complimentary substance I can't pronounce, we can now make solar generators! Can you believe it Alan? Windows that are protective, and which will generate electricity. The projections I've seen will allow a standard home to get all of it's power needs per day during peak hours from their windows!"

_That's fascinating John, but I need you to focus on these rumors; are you trying to reopen the damn park! _

With a sigh, John sat back.

"Alan what's happening is bigger than Jurassic Park ever could have been. Why don't I fly you down to Costa Rica and we can explain everything in person, and I can introduce you to some of the individuals that are responsible for giving an old man hope in his last days?"

_You're really doing it aren't you?! _

There was a pause on the line.

_Would you bring Tim and Lex back to the Park John? Would you want me to meet them in Costa Rica before you fly us over to the new carnival of horrors you're no doubt cooking up….or allowing to be cooked up? _

Before John could interrupt Alan continued on.

_That's the problem John! You're so focused on seeing a dream come true you can't admit it's a nightmare. _

_I'd hoped that Ian was wrong. _

_I was so glad to read of your recovery, of your redoubling your efforts toward conservation, and yes even that you were taking over your company again. _

John smiled knowing the man was being genuine.

"Thank you Alan."

_But, _he cut back in and took over the conversation, _Ellie's husband is in the State Department John; we've got a few friends that monitor what's going in and out of Costa Rica and where it's heading. _

_You've ordered enough raw materials to make Jurassic Park five times over! And for the love of God what's the Argos Initiative?!_

"Alan, I'm truly sorry but these are not things we can talk of over the phone. If you want to fly down to the island I'll discuss this with you in person," he said over Alan's indignant sputtering.

"Yes old man, I'm on the island….she's back under control and so are our assets; but there's more here than just Jurassic Park. If you truly care to find out, reach out to our San Diego Office and they'll clear you, _and any guests you want to bring_," he emphasized, "down for a visit."

"Would I bring back Lex and Tim?"

There was a pause of several heartbeats as Alan had long since gone quiet to listen to the frank admissions of the reclusive billionaire.

"Yes Alan. I would. Mr. Potter has completely transformed the island. Even though it's not yet ready for guests, and even though some of the dinosaurs are still roaming about unaccounted for, I'd have them on the island in a heartbeat; but there parents no longer talk to me Alan, and I'm no longer allowed to see my own grandchildren," he said with a bit of heat in his voice.

"I tried to do something for the world that would lead to happiness for everyone, and there's none left for me because I was a fool. I rushed the work before Alan because I knew I was dying; I'm a healthy man now, I'm a changed man, and I'm a broken man. I would give _anything_ to have my grandchildren back," he said with more hurt in his voice than he realized he'd shared as a single tear began leaking down his cheek.

"So; rest assured Doctor Grant that I'm not under the delusion anymore that we have a remote amount of control over the animals….but we can do our damndest to ensure that people can safely interact with their environment and perhaps, one day in the near future, with them as well."

His secretary, hearing his outburst, came into the office to check on him.

"I'm sorry Alan but I really must be going now. Please contact San Diego…they'll get a message shortly that confirms what I've told you, and I hope you'll visit. Goodbye," and with that he ended the call.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Autumn on Isla Nublar was the same as summer on Nublar; that is to say, it was hot, humid, but thankfully with several reliable breezes that would come through a majority of the day.

Harry stood on a ridge overlooking the, now completed, concrete perimeter fence which was designed to enclose the entirety of Jurassic Park from the rest of the Island, and with a crack he appeared at the top of the exceptionally wide wall near what they were calling a "Ranger Post": which amounted to multilevel observational compacted ovular protrusion-platform and guard post.

One of the new divisions of park security Harry had mandated was the creation of a "Ranger Corps." that would be largely composed of former military lead by InGen security officials, and which would serve as a paramilitary security force for asset containment, and emergency services.

Each guard post was built with three levels.

A Command and Observation Level which were custom designed with the latest in integrated tech Harry's multitude of companies had cobbled together, including communications, tracking, and smart glass they'd produced with the help of the Argos Initiative, which basically allowed their transparent aluminum to serve as a touch screen monitor or interactive display.

The secondary level was mixed residential facilities, and an armory. Harry had no qualms whatsoever with taking an asset's life to protect a guest and ensured that mentality spilled over into Park Staff.

Some creatures just weren't compatible with escalating force and had to be dealt with extreme force form the get go.

The final level was a recreational and training area which sat under a helipad.

There was a guard post every mile along the wall. Each guard post had their own Dauphin which had been decked out with heavy guns and policing gear _as well as _another Dauphin that would serve as a dedicated _Rescue_ craft for each Ranger Station.

A large airport was being constructed on the northwester portion of the Island in the shadow of Mt. Sibo, and the new Commandant of the Ranger Corps., Brigadier General (Company Rank), Hank Hoskins, was pleased to note that they would be dispatching and coordinating all air traffic for both the Rangers and the Island.

Harry had insisted, for some odd reason, that the Rangers HQ be in the old lighthouse on the Southern Docks of the Island and currently a version of the Palmetto 800 Radio System that Argos had tinkered with was being installed throughout the island.

Hank, during his tour of the island and still being rebuilt Jurassic Park, was surprised to note he'd never had a stronger data and wireless signal on his mobile.

As night was falling, Harry was pleased to note the automated systems of the Ranger station he stood near coming online.

Infrared, night vision, high-def, and all manner of cameras came online and began scanning the distance, or near, as the highly advanced computer system which Argos had developed for integration into a portion of the park came online and assisted the skeleton crew of Rangers manning the Post he'd apparated to.

Harry left the landing zone and began to walk at a leisurely pace along the pathway the wall provided.

It was a last line safety measure he'd insisted on.

The wall was meant to be a security barrier, a literal last line of defense, if containment of the dinosaurs were ever again breached.

To that end, Harry had ordered the construction of a wall 150 feet high, and twice as thick…he'd also ordered that only the first 50 feet be solid, the remaining hundred feet had millions of square feet of operational and functional space for everything from utility distribution to a high speed conveyor system for resource distribution and food transport for the dinos, to living quarters for the Rangers and some park staff.

There were emergency hatched every 500 yards or so, and data relay and communication towers absolutely littered the top of the wall.

Harry was pleased to note that every few hundred feet large panels of transparent aluminum "skylights" had been installed as his team had requested and were actively contributing to the powering of the systems which rested on the wall independent from, or as a back up to, the main powerlines that were fed from a substation and steam plant the Goblins had overseen at the base of Mount Sibo.

… and what a god damn nightmare _that_ had proven to be.

_Base of Mount Sibo, Isla Nublar, 1999_

_The trumpeting call of the T-Rex could still be heard as Harry materialized from a pillar of black smoke at the coordinates provided by the Goblins. _

_The mid-day sun shone brightly and sweat immediately began beading upon Harry's exposed forehead. _

_Sometimes breezes could be a bitch._

_Jurassic Park was still divided into paddocks, and right now Harry stood in Section 5D….Tyrannosaurus Territory._

_As of now the Sectors were divided as 5A-5G and followed pretty much the original intended layout of the park with the main attraction being Paddock 5D, Rexy's Place, and the Raptor Paddock, 5E being immediately adjacent. _

_The unmistakable roar of Rexy caught his attention. _

_Looking around in shock, he was stunned to see a platoon of goblins, dressed in almost Japanese looking armor, shooting bolts of light at the magnificent beast from … were those goddamn pole axes? _

"_The hunt is on, and she's a worthy adversary," Gilgamesh spoke from Harry's side unexpectedly. _

"_Don't worry Lord Potter," the beast began anew once the creature turned and fled into the dense jungle. "She won't be harmed…but a few more volleys and she'll take a nice long nap…and then I'll get my tooth." _

_Harry looked at the greedy little bastard as he gleefully rubbed his hands together and pointedly ignored the odd lump which had formed in the front of the being's khaki shorts. _

"_So what's the big hullabaloo about Gilgy," Harry said using the nickname he'd devised to torture his torturer with. _

_The elder goblin signaled and several human, or near human as far as Harry could tell, subordinates came lumbering over. _

_Harry ignored the roar of Rexy as she charged from the tree line and bowled over several goblin warriors, managing to eat one as she broke through their line. _

_With a raised brow, he took out his wand and cast the strongest calming char and sleeping spell he knew in rapid succession which felled the mighty beast. _

_She skidded to a halt not ten feet from where Harry stood. _

"_Are we still playing and having fun Gilgy?" he asked as he stowed his wand while dragon tamers rushed the area to begin securing the island's largest predator for a return to her newly renovated, former, residence. _

_He ignored the score of men chanting the levitation spell and made his way swiftly with the infuriating goblin toward an area, dozens of acres wide, which had been cleared off by magical means and leveled out for the eventual construction of a thermal powered steam plant that would produce a majority of the island's electrical needs…perpetually. _

_However, having reviewed the issues of the past, Harry had commissioned three separate steam plants be built; one solely for Jurassic Park and its support services, one for Argos, and a larger one still for the entire island which would serve as an emergency backup to critical systems and general infrastructure. _

"_Lord Potter," Gilgamesh began, "this is Dirk Dunderson of Dunderson, Lofter, and Mitchell, a Dwarven Construction Firm specializing in mixed magical and muggle construction methods._

"_It's a pleasure Mr. Potter," the oddly Australian accented look alike for Doc began. _

"_We got a big fuckin' bloom a lavar at 5,500 feet, and a pressure gauge increasing at roughly 1 pascal per square foot per day; and before you ask," he continued right along, "we've been measuring 'er for over two weeks now…She's gonna blow within the next 10….15 year at most boss man," the diminutive being said as he spit tobacco juice to the side. _

_Harry looked from Gilgy to Dirk and back not knowing what to say. _

"_What does this mean Mr. Dunderson," He finally asked once he realized the bastard goblin wasn't going to respond. _

"_What it means Mr. Potter," he slowly replied, "is that we are going to have to bring in more contractors from specialty firms that are used to dealing with volcanology and specific geological sciences to tunnel beneath the island and create strategic which will allow the lava to flow into the sea in a controlled manner, while still allowing for stable power generation for not less than the next century.": _

"_More fucking money?" Harry asked looking at the beady eyed little bastard. _

"_Of which the goblins of Gringotts will contribute matching funds my lord!" he all but whimpered. _

"_Precious metals and gems we split 70/30; any fossil or amber found is mine. I will authorize the opening of a new bank on the island which you're going to have to staff, at least for front of house, with humans. You're even welcome to set up a village in a secluded sector of the island and establish a port city in your quest to enter the international diamond market…but one betrayal rat," Harry said menacingly, "and I'll drive your entire race into the fucking fires of Mount Doom!" _

_Unleashing his power the goblin began wailing and supplicating himself on the ground. _

_Dirk would have been horrified if he didn't know Goblins were driven by a S&M based inferiority complex that was the very culmination of toxic hypermasculinity and feminism…where before they'd lusted for battle and the rending of flesh…now they yearned for nothing more than to meet their god which could utterly outclass them in every respect. _

_It seemed, at the moment, the powerful wizard before him had a growing cult of personality surrounding him. _

_And by the pool swiftly forming from Gilgamesh's prostrated form, it was likely a deeply rooted adulation which would be generational in nature. _

Harry, with a disgusted shudder, continued his walk along the parapet crown of his wall and observed how far they'd come in such a short amount of time.

Dunderson, as annoying as the mini Santa from down 'unda proved to be with wanting to increase the scale of several projects his people managed, was nonetheless highly competent and with his crew of magical minions they'd completed the first plant in record time which Harry was able to staff through secure sources and agencies connected to InGen.

Harry continued his walk until he was finally met by those he'd been asked to meet with…Hank Hoskins, Sir Benjamin Lockwood, John Hammond, Dr. Wu, and his dear friend and magizoologist, Luna Lovegood.

Around 50 feet below him, one of the dedicated monorails whizzed by as the program which would allow for future guests to "ride through" the paddocks of the park carried out just one of numerous shake downs so that once they'd been fully vetted and came online, hopefully, they'd be a reliable and relatively safe way to interact with the dinos.

"Harry my boy! Please come and join us; the Brigadier has something he'd like us to see," John called out excitedly.

A small staging area had been erected at the junction below where the wall calved and merged into the divider wall which separated Rexy from the Raptors.

Harry could see several goblins milling about and several human contractors employed by them working on several junction boxes.

A maintenance road ran behind and between each paddock with minimal doors allowing emergency access to each section of Sector 5.

The group was now assembled on the upper walkways of 5D, and less than 200 yards away stood the mirrored wall and assemblies for 5E.

The occasional shriek of a raptor could be heard…almost as if they could sense the presence of the humans which was quite odd given that they were normally spread throughout their pen attempting to search for some weakness that could be exploited.

Dr. Wu had commented on this new batch's odd behavior; especially as it seemed to mirror the behavior of the prior creatures he'd produced for the first park.

It was for that very reason that Luna Lovegood had suggested one of the up and coming animal behavioralists be retained to study the raptors from an early age.

The young, Corporal, Owen Grady, formerly of the USMC and recent graduate of San Diego University's School of Psychology with a focus on animal behavioral health was somehow known to the young woman.

Harry thought the two interacted well together.

"I'm sure it's going to be an interesting new toy you've no doubt got the tech squad to throw together," Harry said with a smile as he approached the no-nonsense man before him.

Prior to meeting him, having only learned of him by what was on paper….Harry was _sure_ he would loath Hank Hoskins.

Instead, the two had somehow intimately recognized the other as a surviving soldier and pawn of greater designs…the two were swiftly becoming old friends and Harry, slow to trust, somehow found it easy to rely on the sincerity and loyalty of the former Marine Officer.

"You know it kid," the gruff older man said affectionately as he held up what looked like a pane of smart glass in a plastic shell.

"And what's this," Wu asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

He handed the glass over to Wu who examined it momentarily before he passed it around and everyone took a turn examining it.

Luna, bless her, passed it along immediately with a smile on her face and as Harry began examining it in detail.

He could _almost_….sense something.

It was as though the device, somehow, was connecting to his magic.

Before he could ask a question a blinding white light suddenly came from the thing before subduing immediately and flowing script began to form across the top.

_Weasley's Wonders Presents:_

_The M-G 100. _

_Please state your name clearly to begin voice print match and authorization. _

Harry looked to Luna in shock.

She shook her head in the affirmative.

"When in the hell did George start working for me," Harry asked incredulously of Luna as he passed the, apparently named M-Pane, back to Hank.

"Months ago," was the simple reply.

"This thing," Hank began, "is going to revolutionize GPS navigation as well as park security."

"Login: H. Hoskins; Access Code: Delta-5-Tau-Niner. Authorize." He spoke clearly and commandingly at the tablet sized device.

"Input accepted; welcome back Hank!" the unmistakable voice of the late Fred Weasley _somehow_ called out from the device.

Eyes the size of saucers, Harry was unprepared to have the thing thrust back into his hands, or to note that a grid was forming, and suddenly a scale model of the island was taking shape.

Before he could tear his eyes away, a 3D model of the island was projecting over the screen and a the view rapidly changed to show his currently location…exactly…along with 3D models of everyone gathered around him.

"Marvelous!" John cried excitedly.

"It's incredible!" Benjamin chimed in.

"Impressive," Henry said with a smile toward Harry as he began thinking of what applications this type of tech could have for his gene resequencing and augmentation programs.

"Mr. Weasley has been an impressive addition to our design teams," the unexpected voice of Robert Ford said as the evening sun began to disappear on the Western horizon and a warm red glow began to trail shadows from mountain peaks to lowly valleys.

"I didn't realize Argos was mixing with he magicals," Henry said unexpectedly drawing everyone's attention to himself.

Harry furrowed his brow in thought…neither had _he_.

"What I wanted to demonstrate," Hank said once more drawing everyone's attention back to himself, "is this," he said taking the device back from Harry.

With a few pinches, swipes, and not much else their view suddenly expanded and instead of showing immediate area, they were now viewing the a square mile of their location.

White holograms representing everything from humans to raptors, to even Rexy stalking away from their location could be seen.

"I'm told," Hank continued as the overhead lights and perimeter flood lamps which were evenly spaced along the wall came online, "that Director Weasley modeled this off of some family designs of yours Mr. Potter?" he asked sincerely.

"We've gotten the range to accurately detail up to five square miles," Robert cut in once more drawing the seeming ire of Henry. "I happen to love the tracking features that list every life on the island even at the furthest settings," he said taking the glass and puling out and suddenly the entire island was visible once more and absolutely bathed in which star like dots that seemed to represent life forms.

"Mr. Weasley is working on the next iteration of this glass which will focus on only dinosaurs…or at least some way to color code the _types_ of life which the sensors are recording…but that will take time and building the appropriate databanks."

"We're hoping, sometime in the future, to find a away to accurately map the entire island for Security Purposes…but until then, arming our rangers with the best we can provide for personal safety is the best we can do," he said taking the thing from Hank and once more passing it on to Harry.

"What about putting them on the tours," John spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

"I mean," the elderly man began, "what about including a fixed station on the trains and bunkers to let guests _see_ what's near without having to be in fear of what may be near. It seems to me that the more immersive we can make the experience the more memorable it will be, and the greater the likelihood of being able to market this type of device to the larger world."

"I can see this being an immeasurable aid to firemen," Benjamin spoke up as he reached for the thing.

"It even shows the layers of the wall and the people milling about inside it!"

"I think the military applications are quite evident," Hank said taking over the thing.

"As fascinating as this is," Henry cut in as the humidity began to get to the fussy man, "was this the only reason we've been called out?"

"I'm afraid that's my doing old chap," Robert replied with a smirk.

A helicopter bearing the Argos Initiative Logo flew overhead before landing at the Ranger Station nearby and dropping off two passengers; a man and woman.

The male was unmistakably Arnold Weber, and the female was unknown to Harry.

"Everyone," Arnold began once they'd made it to their little assembly.

"I'd like you to meet a new member to our team. Say hello Deloris," he said with a smile as Robert smirked.

Slowly, the petite woman walked forward toward Harry and extending her hand she introduced herself.

"Hello; I'm Deloris."

Something was immediately off with her grip but Harry couldn't place quite what that was….

Benjamin and John looked between themselves while Henry seemed to be laser focused on her hand touching Harry's for some reason.

"Impossible?!" he suddenly shouted as he approached Deloris.

She stood up in shock and surprise before slowly backing away.

"Threat Assessment: Hostile action detected; risk level 5," she spoke almost mechanically.

"Calm down Deloris," Arnold said placing a comforting hand on her back as he steadied her.

"Enter Diagnostic Mode," he called out as suddenly her entire demeanor changed and her facial expressions went blank.

"Analyze probability generator and perform self diagnostic," he called out and made eye contact with Hank who seemed to be paying exceptionally close attention to the interactions Harry was having with the young woman.

Harry's eyes lit up with understanding as he realized what stood before him.

Before he could speak and begin questioning Robert on this miracle of engineering before him, the unmistakable sound of a get aircraft tore overhead as Harry and company were just able to make out what seemed to be a jet powered drone.

At least, in the failing light, it looked too small to be anything _but_ a drone.

"Bollucks," Harry cursed before disappearing in a pillar of smoke appearing suddenly in the con tower of the Isla Nublar international Airport.

The skeleton crew of Rangers who were manning the various active consoles didn't even react to his sudden appearance as they were more focused on trying to identify what was making multiple passes through several sectors of the park.

"Unidentified aircraft you are in Restricted Space. Please bring your heading to 10 Degrees East for 250 nautical miles to return to international waters. Please acknowledge. Over."

Harry was unsurprised to note static was the only response they received.

"Fuck!" he called disappearing once more and returning to the group he'd left behind.

"General I don't know what's going on but raise the alert level; I want anti-aircraft guns in place in case this is some type of prelude to a ground invasion….no one is going to harm these creatures on my watch!" Harry snarled.

"Arnold get your projects secured at Argos, and Robert I need you and the rest to join me; it's time we planned the future of safety at not only Jurassic Park, but also Isla Nublar."

"It was nice meeting y'all," the robot called unexpectedly drawing Robert's sharp gaze to Arnold.

"You too Ma'am," Harry said with a smile as he and his entourage hurriedly went about their way in getting into the Ranger Station and the relative safety it would provide.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

Late August, 2003 … Isla Nublar _The Argos Initiative HQ_

It wasn't often that Harry toured Argos….there was something entirely too….clinical about the building and it's furnishings that dredged up bad memories of antiseptic creams and foul potions from the Hogwarts Hospital wing.

He couldn't believe the progress that Robert had made in three short years….and the side projects like the "Magic Glass" George invents…absolutely stunning.

It was a shame he was having to visit to open a sideline of operations for immediate implementation…and one he knew Arnold would vehemently protest.

"Welcome Mr. Potter! I'm sorry you had to wait," Robert said as he strode into his office.

"I hope Leticia has kept you comfortable," he said taking seat across from Harry on the overstuffed leather couch that he often enjoyed working from.

The two engaged in small talk until Arnold arrived.

A nude male was being escorted throughout the facility…his jerky movements highly noticeable to Harry.

"Sorry I'm late," Arnold said as he took a seat.

"There was an issue with manufacturing and the synthetic skin batch we'd been working on caught fire….it was a complete loss," he said with a grumble.

"That's fine Arnold," Harry said as he took out one of the portable computers InGen had provide him and cast the file to the smart glass table before him.

The image of what was unmistakably a T-4 Aerial Drone from Cyberdine Systems, a former subsidiary of InGen which had long since gone bankrupt, popped into view.

"This has been in developmental hell for the last decade or longer," Harry began without preamble.

"It was originally meant to be a weapon of war in the hopes pilots and soldiers would no longer have to risk their lives by being physically in control of a war plane."

Robert looked on curiously as he took out one of the tri-fold tablets he and Arnold had recently designed for use and control of the hosts and integrated computer systems Argos was churning out.

"This programming is a mess!" he called out interrupting Harry.

Arnold quickly took out his own tabled and after a moment of review agreed with Robert's initial assessment.

"There's no logic firewalls, no ethical bootstrapping…whoever is running this program should be shot!" Robert exclaimed.

"This thing is as likely to target anything vaguely matching it's target profile instead of specific targets Harry," Arnold supplied.

"The leaders of the projects that lead to this craft have long since been fired…their entire company went belly-up," Harry assured the two, "and the T-Series of Artificial Soldier Program, and VI Initiative, have completely been scrapped at my order once it was brought to my attention; I have learned a thing or two from observing the two of you over the years," Harry said with a smile.

Without giving a response Robert was busy typing away on his tablet as the 3D model of aircraft began to morph and change.

Where before the thing was matt grey, it was soon replaced, almost entirely by a smart glass frame with seeming pure copper core, power converters, and the adding of several .50 cal gun turrets, and a sensory strip that ran the length and width of the craft.

Harry saw the thing enlarge and suddenly there was room for multiple missiles, and dozens of thousands of rounds of ammunition.

"That should give the boys a running start on how to fix this ghastly thing," Robert said with a smile.

With a rumble the 3D model suddenly initiated a countdown sequence and slowly took off before demonstrating its flight capabilities and testing its weapons systems.

"This variant has a 95 percent feasibility of meeting the needs of paramilitary operations," a disembodied female voice called form the table.

"Thank you for your analysis Clarice," Robert spoke calmly.

"Clarice is the VI Arnold and I have installed throughout the quantum mesh network of relays throughout the island. She's capable of realistic interactions with humans and to a degree of autonomous interactions without specific command prompts, but at the end of the day she's still just a computer…no independent drive, no will of her own," he said trailing off.

"That's always nice to hear," Harry said pressing on after Robert had finished his explanation.

"What I want is for you to begin producing these. Do whatever you must, but I want an autonomous air force that can protect the island from any hostile incursion we may suffer.

"Hoskins thinks we would need at least 1,500 to give us a change….and the ability to have active shifts of 500 in constant patrol of the island and our territory," Harry said with a grim look.

"I don't even want to know what he's coming up with for the Archipelago," Harry said trailing off.

Arnold stood up in outrage suddenly.

"You can't be serious Mr. Potter! To create a host mind that is not only designed to take human life, but actively seek to do so….it goes against, well….everything we've done here!" Arnold objected.

He stood up and began pacing and walked over to observe one of the poster sized still shots of his son interacting with Deloris Robert proudly displayed in his office.

With tears streaming down his face, Arnold returned to his seat in a huff.

"Charlie…." He trailed off and wept.

"I want the world I'm shaping to be one where Charlie would be happy and _safe_," he sobbed.

Harry looked to Ford who shook his head as though indicating not to comment on Arnold's breakdown.

"We can work with these designs and get something out that will be more efficient and absolutely loyal Mr. Potter," Robert spoke up.

"We're entered stage 3 of 5 of trials for park staff," he said as he rose and invited Harry to follow along with him.

"Why don't you go and take a tour while Arnold and I go over the logistics of opening a specific production line for this model of drone."

With that Harry was ushered out of the room and into the hands of one of Roberts aides.

It was unfortunate that at that time a herd of naked hosts, as Robert insisted they be called, rounded a corner at that very moment and Harry ended up in a rather embarrassing pile of limbs and soft tissue.

%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0%&O0

December, 2003

The palace was resplendent with decorations lining every hallway; the fresh scent of pine permeated every room.

The grand ballroom had been set up for the incoming park staff that were absolutely essential…the Rangers…and hundreds of the incredible hosts milled about in roles ranging from servers and wait staff to chefs and guests themselves.

Robert and Arnold had outdone themselves in a short amount of time…it was as though the work wished to prove itself; as though the simulation of life the hosts represented was _eager_ to burst forth from the ether.

There were hundreds of human staff which had been hired to help run the park, most of them were present with their spouse or significant other, and all seemed to be enjoying the orchestra of hosts which were _amazingly_ playing Christmas tunes and familiar songs.

Several people were dancing the night away.

"You should really make your announcement before all of the liquor kicks in," a slightly red cheeked Henry Wu said as he took a seat at Harry's table.

Harry looked at the man, nearly 15 years his senior, and for the first time in the evening _saw_ what a lovely outfit the man was wearing.

It seemed that some of the staff had entered into a Christmas dress competition and Henry's ensemble consisted of a blue tailed tux with red shirt, a silver low-cut vest, a mint green stripped bow tie, and as Harry observed blue print shoes with a shine he could _almost_ see himself in.

One of the hosts brought over a tray of champagne, as though sensing his need, to which Harry gladly took a glass.

The large and ornamental clock built into the wall across the hall indicated it was five minutes to midnight.

Barely too hours the party had been going and Harry was still dreading a public speech.

"And how does the lovely Dr. Wu know I'm to give a speech tonight," Harry said with a wink and a raised brow as he sipped his bubbly.

Wu blushed and fumbled his response.

"I mean; I'd assumed….the Invitation…..You're hosting," he sputtered before Harry took pity on the poor genius and seized the hand closest to him before leaning in and planting a kiss on the delicate knuckles of the, often prissy, man.

"You're the prettiest one here Henry," Harry said with a smirk.

"Any yes," he continued before Wu could interrupt him, "I like you too," he finished with a squeeze of the man's hand.

The last five years had been a whirlwind of activity for Henry.

From his rescue and revitalization, to the long term effects the magic which mended his broken body seemed to have on him…to the rejuvenation and vigor he seemed to have gained.

Henry was a changed man and it all boiled down to being caused by one person: the gorgeous, generous, and humble man before him.

Looking over green Salle Privée tux Harry was wearing, Henry drank in the simple elegance and stunning beauty of the man before him. v

He also began sweating profusely.

"Why don't you stick around for a dance after my little announcement Henry," Harry said with a wink as he rose to make his way to the dais. Without waiting for a reply from the Asian beauty, Harry leaned in and placed a gentle kiss along the elder man's neck as Luna, and Dr. Ford of all people, danced gayly to sleigh ride and passed by their table.

As the clock struck midnight, Harry rose onto the slight platform that had been erected to serve as a dais for both the orchestra and his own use.

Efficiently and swiftly two of the newest hosts, Teddy and Angela, rolled a podium into place.

Noticing several guests sweating quite noticeably, Harry removed his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist enchanted snow began falling from the ceiling which began rapidly reducing the temperature to a cool and uniform 20 degrees.

"_Sonarous," _he quietly cast on the podium so anything said in its vicinity would be amplified.

"Welcome to you all!" Harry said with a sincere smile.

"Welcome to you all who have been here from the beginning," he said looking in the corner where several members of the household staff had congregating and were having fun, "and to those who are new," he said focusing in on the new Park Staff like Owen and even several hosts."

"I promise to keep this short, because who wants to interrupt a roaring good time?"

"But a milestone was recently reached that not everyone knew about, and it's time to recognize the significance of it; would all of the hosts please rise and join me down front," he asked pointing to the area before the stage.

Surprising few to none, the wait staff all carefully placed their wares down in their respective receptacles, and made their way down….their white tuxes with gold piping glinting in the candle light.

Surprising several, many of the opulently dressed "guests" which had been entertaining corporate dignitaries and key investors suddenly disengaged themselves and made their way to the front as well.

The entire orchestra stood as one, and it readily became apparent that there were many which had been fooled by the creations of Robert and Arnold.

"A seemingly long time ago," Harry continued, "I found out that the island I'd retired to was one of miracles, mystery, and supreme danger; it had dinosaurs on it!" he said as several of the InGen folks chuckled.

"Now, that alone might cause one to question _how_ such a thing had occurred….but being as odd as I can be, I questioned _why_."

"Ladies and Gentlemen Drs. Henry Wu, John Hammond, and Sir Benjamin Lockwood," he said as the three men were encouraged to stand as spotlights focused in on them and the crowd gave polite applause.

"The why, it turns out," Harry continued after welcoming the men to be seated once more, "is so simple, yet so marvelously complex, even I can understand the basics….it was because of a dream."

"John Hammond had a dream to bring back that which had been lost to this planet for millions of years an he _made_ the science that would help him achieve his goal; John's broader achievements, yet less acknowledged," Harry pressed on, "has opened the door to potentially the mythical panacea."

Harry turned and focused on Dr. Wu.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is where Dr. Wu's story shines so brightly; never before has the human species advanced so rapidly in such a short amount of time in the field of biology than now…and it's all thanks to Dr. Henry Wu."

John led a rousing ovation which swept the crowd.

Harry was pleased to note that even Robert was enthusiastically agreeing.

It seemed having the two collaborate on several projects had finally settled whatever grudge the two genius' had amongst one another.

"Cloning….no longer mere scientific conjecture or a feasible possibility; it is now a concrete reality, and the proof of concept lie in a valley on the eastern side of this magnificent island!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and behind Harry 3D video of Rexy, Raptors, and the various dinos began playing.

"But is this the end of science? Is this the culmination of cloning technology and its ultimate purpose?" Harry asked.

"I submit to you it is not; and to that end Ladies and Gentlemen, my first announcement of the evening is the formation and foundation of the H.J Granger Trust which will manage and oversee the formation of a very special research hospital on this island dedicated to perfecting cloned replacement organs and body parts for those in need."

Suddenly the images shifted to show plans and sketches for a futuristic hospital facility.

"The imminent and brilliant Nikolay Razuev recently won the bid from amungst a pool of select artists to design a hospital of the future taking the technological marvels and breakthroughs of today into account."

Images showing a sleek waiting area and massive green space for hospital reception filled the room with awe, as the images shifted to show pod like treatment and care rooms, integrated smart glass with recessed lighting, and a simple elegance that almost screamed high-end hotel vs. state of the art medical facility.

"The Visionary Medical Center," Harry said as the logo emerged, "will be composed of the Lockwood College of Medical Sciences, the Hammond Center for Disease Control and Prevention, and the Wu Clinic of Gene Therapies; once more ladies and gentlemen, Drs. John Hammond, Henry Wu, and Sir Benjamin Lockwood!"

Harry raised a glass of champagne he summoned from a table and toasted the gentlemen as the crowd rose as one to recognize the importance of these individuals contributions to medical, and further, science.

"The VMC," Harry continued, "is being constructed 10 miles from the North Dock and will have a dedicated village for nursing, clinical, and support staff to man what, I sincerely hope, will become a world renowned college of medicine and research university. Accreditation for this college has been provisionally approved for Royal Charter by Her Majesty's Government on the condition that we accept patients for treatment for reimbursement at NIH rates, and for three of the 24 board seats to be appointed by the Queen, with a further 5 to be appointed by Parliament," Harry said excitedly.

"In exchange for this," Harry continued calmly, "I have negotiated and successfully achieved provisional recognition for Isla Nublar, and the Muertos Archipelago, as a sovereign state and micro-nation, protectorate, of the United Kingdom."

Shock spread throughout the assembly.

The images behind him once more changed to show various documents bearing the Royal Seal and those of Parliament.

"I have graciously accepted appointment as the first hereditary Governor-General of the Avalon Commonwealth, and as my first _official_ act I've ordered the construction of a Parliament for the ages."

The images shifted to show a larger version of the Connecticut State Capitol, which had obvious modifications based on it's intended role to serve as a national and regional parliament for the newly formed Commonwealth, along with a custom Mace that Her Majesty had commissioned which bore not only the Royal Seal, but the Potter Coat of Arms, the Deathly Hallows Symbol, as well.

Polite, if confused applause broke out at this pronouncement.

"While it will take some time to truly form a functional government, I have requested the aid of our own Dr. Robert Ford in creating and programming elections staff which can help coordinate the first round of general elections for the House of Commons which will be seated in one years time for a 6 year term of office. I will be presenting a list of proposed Senators who will serve at the pleasure of Her Majesty, subject to retention elections every 10 years for staggered terms."

"As of today we have a just under 15,000 staff which will soon be coming to man this island; that's just over the population of Palau, and half the population of Monaco. Everyone here assembled are the best, the brightest, and those I hope will continue to be as dedicated to your fellow Avalonians…should you choose to accept citizenship and a call to seek elected office."

"In the coming days and weeks more information will be provided, and our own Luna Lovegood has accepted provisional appointment as Press Secretary for Her Majesty's Government, a roll to which I know she will excel, and please let me be the first to welcome the first newspaper to the commonwealth, from Lovegood Publishing…the Island Times" a spirited round of applause was given for the lovely woman which had engrained herself in the hearts and minds of most present.

Several photographs and flashes suddenly alerted the attendants to the presence of the Press in the back of the room.

"It's my understanding the start-up will be coming to us as a bi-weekly paper with daily posting and articles online…to the staff and employees of the Times: welcome. I can't wait to ingrain you in my daily routine. I wish you nothing but success to come."

Polite applause met his response.

"My final announcement is in two parts," Harry finally said as a live feed of him took over the magical projection and the lights rose slightly.

"To the first, I can finally announce that thanks to Dr. Ford and Dr. Weber, the brilliant minds stoking the fires of the Argos Initiative, these hosts," he said indicating the robots before him, "have completed their trials and are ready for clearance to be placed into active service in Jurassic Park as full time support staff and guest relations ambassadors," the image projected suddenly changed to show both Robert and Arnold who hadn't expected the attention Harry was providing.

"I issued a challenge to these two young men not even three years ago; that if they could design sufficiently advanced robots to man my park, it would open to the world. They've seemingly done that. So here's the final announcement ladies and gentlemen," he said leaving the dais and beginning to walk toward the table where Robert and Arnold were seated.

"If we can get a government, a proper government, up and running in the next 12 months, and if Drs. Ford and Webber can supply enough support staff to help make both the government and park functional….Jurassic Park will go live in December 2005."

A stunned silence met the crowd as the hosts began disbursing back to their roles to provide liquor and champagne to the guests assembled.

"Can you do it gentlemen? Can we have a functional government and reliable park staff in two short years," Harry asked with a smirk.

"You bet your ass we can," Robert said accepting the challenge as Arnold consulted his champagne rather than answer.

As fresh drinks were delivered to all assembled Harry laughed as the massive clock chimed on the half-hour.

Every other candelabra suddenly went out, while the remaining dimmed significantly, and several guests let out a startled gasp before the orchestra began playing the 1812 overture and as the crescendo was reached the entire far wall of windowed doors magically opened as the night sky filled with colorful explosions of light and fireworks to the guests delight.

Several dozens went out to the dimly lit grounds to directly observe the fireworks as the music carried easily to them.

Harry, having finished a short conversation with both Arnold and Robert, returned to his seat where an ever more tipsy Henry eagerly awaited his return.

"How in the hell," he got out through a drunken belch, "did you manage that?" he asked rapidly blinking as though he could clear the alcohol in his system that way.

"The goblins got tired of the permitting process with Costa Rica and bribed Tony Blair with a considerable sum of money to convince the Queen this was the best course of action, and they've got enough independent wealth that buying these "cursed" islands from the mainland wasn't an issue," Harry replied as he sipped his drink.

"So you're a puppet then?" Henry asked almost offended that the strong and virile young man before him would ever _submit_ to anyone.

A dark chuckle escaped Harry's lips.

"Oh no my dear Henry," Harry said over the strings and brass, "I'm no one's puppet….you on the other hand….I think you're going to be my plaything tonight," he said pulling the man in for a deep kiss before the two dissolved into smoke and disappeared, unnoticed by all but the hosts who carried on as though nothing was amiss."

* * *

*****To Be Continued*****

Author's Commentary: What a setup! I see this as Part I. of a potential 2 part story, but I'm also happy enough with this right now to leave as is and revisit in time.

Let me know what you think.

I appreciate each and every one of you…whether I recognize your names during reviews, here's looking at you Joe, or you're a Guest.

Thank you all sincerely for playing in my sandbox!

Original Chapter Date: 07/29/2019

Polished Date:

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please feel free to share this story file with your friends, chat groups, etc. I welcome all constructive criticism.

If you would like to adopt this story, or provide an omake, or contribution of your own….please PM Me and I'll be happy to approve or review your submission for possible inclusion in the next chapter.

Page Count: 68

Word Count: 26,715


End file.
